Naruto of the Clow
by CrimsonTearsSharingan
Summary: Summary: After the battle with Sasuke Naruto is sealed inside of the Clow Book. Years later he is released from the seal by Kinomoto Sakura. Now he teams up with her in order to retrieve the scattered Clow Cards. A Naruto CardCaptor Sakura xover.
1. Ch01 Release the Seal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or CardCaptor Sakura, man that really sucks.

AN/ Okay since it's the New Year I thought I would start it of by giving you all a new story. I had planed to put this up on New Years day; well truthfully I had planed to put it up on Christmas, but then my memory stick decided to kill itself and I had to write it up again. God I really lost my attention span for re-righting the fist 5000 words, oh well, it's done now anyway.

Okay just to let you all know the first half of this chapter with be in Sakura (Kinomoto)'s point of view until Naruto makes his official appearance when it will become mainly in Naruto's point of view. Okay, well hope you enjoy this new story.

"Rasengan!" Normal speech.  
'_Rasengan!' _Normal thoughts.  
**"Rasengan!"** Demon speech.  
**'**_**Rasengan!'**_ Demon thoughts.

Summary: After the battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End Naruto is sealed inside of the Clow Book. Years later he is released from the seal by Kinomoto Sakura. Now free from the seal Naruto teams up with Sakura in order to retrieve the scattered Clow Cards. A Naruto CardCaptor Sakura xover.

Naruto of the Clow  
Ch01 Release the Seal

* * *

'_Who…is calling out to me?'_

It appeared to be night out however few stars could be seen, mostly due to the lights eliminating the sky coming from what looked to be search lights surrounding a large metal tower that seamed to be the Tokyo tower. In the background of the tower in the night's sky the large form of the full moon could also be seen, however it also seamed to be slightly blurred due to the lights.

Standing atop one of the building within the city surrounding the tower stood a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and see green eyes. She was wearing a white long sleeved top with a pair of light yellow shorts. She also had on a pair of knee high blue socks, light yellow and pink sneakers along with a pair of white gloves. She had a round light pink, almost white hat and a cape, which was fluttering gently in the wind, the same light pink colour, with a light yellow bow around the front of it. In her hands was a pink staff with a golden top with two white wings attached to it. Attached to the top of the staff was what looked like a red plastic bird beak.

Floating in the air, just in front of her was what appeared to be a small orangey yellow coloured plushie bear with a small pair of white wings on its back. It had large round ears and small black eyes as well as a long lion like tail with a fluffy tip. The winged 'lion bear' plushie also appeared to be facing in the direction of the Tokyo tower. As the two continued to stair out at the tower cards started to fall around them. The brown haired girl then seamed to say something but no sound could be heard. Apparently the winged 'lion bear' was able to hear her and turned its head to look at her over its shoulder.

The brown haired girl turned around as she seamed to hear something behind her before a small smile appeared on her face. Standing there, spinning what looked like a three pronged kunai on his left index finger was a spiky blond haired boy who looked to be about the same age as her. He had sky blue eyes and three whisker like marks on both cheeks. He had a black headband, turning red at the ends, wrapped around his forehead with a metal plate on it that was engraved with a spiral that looked like a leaf, a Hitai-ate. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants with a flame design at the bottom of the legs and a pair of red and black sneakers. White tape was wrapped around his thighs along with a kunai holster over it. He had a dark red, skin tight, short sleeved shirt with a black jonin styled vest over it. He wore a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back along with a black wrist band on his left arm that covered his forearm, and finally he had a scarlet red scarf wrapped around his neck that reached down his back, that was flapping in the wind.

A small smile appeared on the blond haired boy's face before placing the kunai he was spinning back in the holster on his left leg. He then walked over beside the brown haired girl and placed his right hand on her left shoulder. He looked over at her and seamed to say something, which like before also couldn't be heard. The blond then turned his attention towards the tower and let his hand drop back down to his side. The brown haired girl took a quick look at him before her left hand moved and took hold of his right causing a light blush to appear on the blonds face. The blush soon faded and the both of them moved to the edge of the building. As they stood on the edge of the building their fingers intertwined with each other before the blond looked over at the girl again and appeared to say something again to which she responded by giving a quick nod. The two of them then looked over the edge of the building before jumping off. As the two of them dropped down towards the ground the world seamed to slowly fade into darkness.

Suddenly a loud beeping could be heard and the same brown haired girl shot up into a sitting position only now she was wearing a pair of pink pyjamas and was on a bed. She looked around the room for a few seconds, apparently disorientated from sleep before looking down at the beeping alarm clock in her hands. Seeing that it read seven AM she let out a yawn while muttering to herself "Oh, it's just the alarm."

After a second of yawning she pushed down on the top of the clock in order to turn off the alarm before she heard someone call up to her "Sakura-chan, your breakfast is ready!"

Hearing this Sakura turned her attention towards the door while placing the alarm clock back on the stand while calling out "Hai!" Turning her attention away from the door Sakura jumped out of the bed before taking out her school uniform, which consisted of a short white skirt and a pair of white socks along with a long sleeved dark blue coloured top that had white cuffs with a red strip on them and a similarly designed collar giving it a sailor look. Once she got her uniform out Sakura quickly changed into it before grabbing her reddish brown backpack along with her white circular hat before rushing out the door of the room and down the stairs. Once making it to the bottom of the stairs Sakura spun around the entrance into the dinning room with a large smile on her face while calling out "Ohaiyo!" However her smile turned into a somewhat annoyed look as she saw her older brother, Toya sitting at the table.

Toya had short dark brown hair and green eyes that appeared to be darker then Sakura's. He appeared to be in his late teens and was wearing a long sleeved button up white shirt with a black tie and a pair of dark grey pants while holding a white mug in his hand with a shell design around the rim. Noticing Sakura standing in the doorway Toya turned his attention towards her before asking "Why were you thrashing about in your room?"

Sakura just walked over to the seat on the opposite side of the table while saying in a slightly annoyed voice "I wasn't thrashing about!"

Sakura placed her hat and bag on the back of the chair while Toya looked at her over the top of his mug with a slightly smug look "For that, you sure were making a lot of noise."

Leaning over the back of her chair Sakura shot Toya a glare while shouting out "I was just walking like I usually do!"

Taking a sip from his mug Toya looked over towards the side while saying "When you walk, it sounds like some huge monster is strolling about."

Hearing this, a vain appeared on Sakura's forehead before she stomped around the table towards Toya before stopping in front of him and shouting out "I'm not a monster!"

In response Toya just held his mug on top of Sakura's head causing her to wave her arms around while Toya brought his right hand up to his chin in a mock thinking position. Sakura then jumped back from Toya and continued to glare at him before a voice called out "You two get along so well this early in the morning." Turning her attention towards the open door leading to the kitchen Sakura noticed her farther, Fujitaka walking into the room carrying a tray of food. He had short brown hair and eyes with a pair of glasses and was wearing a long sleeved button up white shirt with the sleeved rolled up to his elbows and the top button undone with a pink and yellow apron over it. Seeing this Sakura rushed back around to her seat and sat down in it as Fujitaka walked towards her and placed the tray down in front of her "Here you go."

Sakura clapped her hands together and looked down at the tray of food in front of her "Wow, it looks delicious!"

"_I'll tell you the truth."_

Hearing this, Sakura's head shot up "Hoe!" She then stated turning her head around looking for the source of the voice.

Seeing this Fujitaka looked down at her "Is everything alright Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up at Fujitaka and gave him a reassuring smile "Hai!" She then turned her attention back towards the tray of food before picking up the chopsticks. With a call of "Ittadakimasu!" she was about to start on a bowl of rice when an image flashed in her mind of three people. One she noticed was the same blond haired boy from her dream, only he seamed to be a year or two older in her opinion. He seamed to be wearing an orange jumpsuit with blue sandals. He had a pair of green goggles around his forehead and a large scroll tied to his back. The other two were both wearing a pair of dark blue cargo pants and sandals with white bandages wrapped around their shins and right thigh with a kunai holster over it. They both had dark blue tops with sleeves that reached mid forearm and had red swirls over the shoulders. Over the top they had a green vest, a chuunin vest. The first of the two had brown hair that was tied up in the back that resembled a pineapple and brown eyes. He had a scar across the bridge of his nose and a headband wrapped around his forehead similar to the blond haired boy had in her dream only the fabric was blue instead of black. He was leaning against a wooden shed to keep himself up from what Sakura noticed a large gash on his left leg. The second one had shoulder length silver hair and dark brown eyes. He had the same metal plate but instead of on his headband it was on a dark blue bandana. He also had two large four star shuriken strapped to his back and was currently standing on the branch of a tree looking down at the blond. The scene in her mind then started to play out as Sakura was forced to watch it.

"_A rule was created after the incident that occurred twelve years ago."_

"_A rule?"_

"_It's a rule that only you, Naruto, cannot find out about."_

"_Only me? What's that rule?"_

"_Stop, Mizuki!"_

"_It's the rule not to say that Naruto is the demon Kitsune."_

"_What?"_

"_In other words, you are the Kyuubi No Youko who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village."_

"_Stop!"_

"_You've been deceived by the village people all this time. Didn't you think it was weird for everyone to hate you so much for just being alive?"_

"_Damn it…! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_

"_Naruto…"_

"_No one's ever going to recognize you. Even Iruka hates you! …Die Naruto!"_

"_Naruto, get down!"_

"_W-Why…?"_

"_Because you're the same as me. After me parents died, on one ever complimented me or recognised me. Being the bad student I was, I started screwing up in class... Because I wanted to get everyone's attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student… So I acted like a baka. It was tough… Right, Naruto? You were lonely, right? It was tough, right? I'm sorry, Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware."_

"_Don't make me laugh! Iruka has hated you since you killed his parents! He just wants to get that scroll back."_

"_Naruto! Naruto!!"_

"_What good is there in protecting the one who killed your parents?"_

"_I'm not going to let a baka like you get that scroll."_

"_You're the baka. Naruto is the same as me."_

"_Same as you?"_

"_Anything is possible with that scroll. There's no way that Naruto, the demon Kitsune, wont use it's power."_

"_Yeah, you're right."_

"_I knew it. Iruka-sensei doesn't recognize me inside."_

"If_ he was a demon Kitsune. But Naruto is different. He's… He's an excellent student that I recognize. He's a hard worker, sure he messes up sometimes, and no one recognizes him. He knows the pain of others. He's not the Kyuubi No Youko. He's Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha!"_

"_What a baka. Iruka, I said I would kill you later, but I take it back. You're finished!"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Damn you…"_

"_If you ever lay a finger on Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you!"_

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan!" As the scene faded from her mind Sakura turned her attention towards the direction the person who was calling her name came from, only to find Fujitaka looking down at her with a concerned look on his face "Are use sure you're feeling alright Sakura-chan?"

Sakura just nodded her head before smiling brightly up at him "Hai, I'm fine Otou-san."

Fujitaka just looked down at her before a slight smile appeared on his face "Well if you're sure."

Sakura just nodded her head at this before turning back to the tray and started to eat the rice on it. Toya just glanced at her over his mug before shrugging his shoulders "Well, I guess when it's concerns you, spacing out should be nothing new." Sakura just shot a glare at him hearing this before Toya put his mug back on the table and stood from his seat while saying to Fujitaka "Thanks, that was good."

Seeing Toya grab the blue jacket he had on the back of his chair Sakura spoke up "You're going already?"

Toya responded while putting his jacket on "Morning practice for the soccer team."

As Toya turned around Fujitaka walked up to him holding a lunch box wrapped up in a large green handkerchief "Have a nice day."

Tacking the lunch offered to him Toya turned around and headed to the door while calling over his shoulder "See you later."

Sakura just watched him walk out of the room before calling out "W-Wait a sec…" She then turned back towards the food on the tray before quickly stuffing it all into her mouth. Once finishing it all Sakura stood up from her seat while holding her left hand over her mouth and patting her chest with her right, trying to get it all down while saying to her farther "Thanks, that was good."

Fujitaka just looked down at Sakura, who was still trying to get all the food down "Did you really have enough?" Sakura just quickly nodded her head before Fujitaka handed her another lunch, this one in a yellow handkerchief "Here's your lunch." Sakura took her lunch before racing out of the room with her hat and bag before putting on a pair of white and red rollerblades along with yellow and red kneepads, elbow pads and hand guards.

Once she finished putting on her skate gear Sakura made it out of the front door before looking over at her farther, who was holding the front gate open for her "Where's Onii-chan?"

Fujitaka looked over at Sakura as she started skating towards the gate before saying "He went on ahead." Sakura let out an annoyed sigh before skating out of the gate while Fujitaka called out after her "Do you have practice today?"

Sakura turned around and gave a quick "Hai!" before waving bye to him "I'm going now!"

Sakura then started rushing down the road while Fujitaka called out "See you later!"

As Sakura continued down the road in an attempt to catch up to Toya she said to herself "How far away is he?" She then turned around a corner and came down a path with a row of sakura trees down it. Seeing this Sakura started slowly spinning around, admiring the trees before closing her eyes and letting the breeze blow past her.

"_Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves."_

Hearing this Sakura's eyes flew open and she came to a stop "Hoe? Is anyone there?" An image of the same blond haired boy, she remembered as Naruto, appeared in her mind. There was also a girl to his right with long pink hair and emerald green eyes wearing a red dress and blue sandals. Between the two of them was another boy, about the same age with short black hair and dark eyes along with the same blue headband. He was wearing a short sleeved high collar blue shirt with a red and white fan on its back. He also had a pair of white shorts and blue sandals along with a pair of white bands that covered his forearms. Across from the three was a man sitting on the railing. He wore the same dark blue cargo pants, top and sandals along with the green vest as Iruka and Mizuki but he also had dark blue fingerless gloves and a face mask that covered the lower half of his face and his headband was tilted covering up his left eye. His right eye was a dark colour and he had gravity deifying silver hair. Just as before Sakura just watched as the scene played itself through.

"_Introduce ourselves? What should we say?"_

"_What you like, hate, your dreams and hobbies. Something like that."_

"_Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei."_

"_Me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream… I have few hobbies."_

"_So all we found out was his name."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Now it's your turn. You first."_

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water in. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramen! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."_

"_Okay, next."_

"_I'm Haruno Sakura. I like… well, person I like is…(Giggles) And my hobby is…(Giggles) Well my dream is to…(Giggles insanely)"_

"_And? What do you hate?"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Last guy."_

"_My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to… kill a certain man."_

'I hope he's not referring to me._'_

The scene then faded as Sakura shook her head while saying to herself "That was weird." It was then that she looked back down the path to find Toya ridding down the road on a blue bicycle. Seeing this a large smile appeared on her face "There he is!" With Toya in sight she then took off down the road to catch up with him while calling out "W-Wait a sec…"

Once Sakura caught up to him Toya looked over his shoulder at her "You could've taken a little more time at home, right?"

Sakura quickly regained her breath before looking up at him "But… But Onii-chan always goes to school with HIM!" She finished by poking her fingers together.

Toya just raised an eyebrow at her for a second before turning his attention down the path again. It was then that he caught sight of someone and called out "Yuki…"

Hearing this Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked down the path where someone around the same age at Toya stood next to a light blue bike. He was wearing the same uniform as Toya and had a slight resemblance to Fujitaka but had darker coloured hair. Raising a hand into the air the guy, Yukito called out "Ohaiyo!"

Once Sakura and Toya reached Yukito they came to a stop while Toya leaned over the handle bars of his bike and gave Yukito a quick "Yo!"

Yukito gave Toya a quick nod while smiling brightly "Ohaiyo, Toya." He then bent down to Sakura's level before also greeting her "Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan. You got up early today."

A small blush appeared on Sakura's face before she gave a quick "H-Hai!"

Seeing this Toya just turned his head away from them while looking out of the corner of his eye with a smug look on his face "Well, she DID eat breakfast in five minutes…"

Hearing this Sakura tightened her hand into a fist before kicking Toya in the shin, while still wearing her rollerblades. Toya just brought his hand up to his face while whimpering into it from the pain. Once Sakura realised what she had just done she looked over at Yukito before waving her arms around franticly, which ended up with her smiling nervously up at him. Yukito just smiled down at her before saying "You're cheerful as always Sakura-chan." Once Toya recovered from the pain delivered to his shin the three of them then took off again down the path, with Sakura stealing the occasional glance at Yukito. Once they were nearing Sakura's school Yukito turned his head towards Sakura's direction before saying "Bye, Sakura-chan."

Once she heard him say this Sakura gave out a quick "Hoe?" before started to slow down noticing that the school was nearby '_I'm here already…'_ She then came to a stop around the side of a brick wall of the building and watched as Yukito and Toya continued down the path.

Continuing down the path Yukito looked over his shoulder at Sakura before throwing a piece of candy into the air towards her while calling out "See you later."

Sakura caught the piece of candy in her hands before opening them up to reveal it again. She stared down at the piece of candy as a smile appeared on her face "Yukito…"

"_This sure is a burden. Let's go back to the village to cure Naruto."_

Sakura's eyes widened again as she looked down at the piece of candy in her hand as the image's of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura (Haruno) and Kakashi appeared in her mind again. This time though there was another older man with grey hair and a small beard, with glasses wearing a straw hat on his head. She also noticed that Naruto had a large scratch on his left hand and held out a kunai in his right hand. Seeing this she thought to herself '_Just what is this anyway?'_

"_Why am I so different… Why am I always… Damn it!"_

"_Naruto, what are you doing?"_

"_I should be stronger… I've accomplished lots of missions and I've practiced Jutsu every day… I'm never going to do something that will require someone to help me. I'm never going to be frightened and try to back out of things. I'm not going to lose to Sasuke. I vow that to this pain in my left hand. I'm going to protect the old man with this kunai! The mission is still on."_

As the image faded form her mind, Sakura eyes half lidded as she started to think over the images she had been seeing '_It's almost like I'm seeing someone else's life.'_

She was brought out of her thoughts however when she heard a voice say out "Slick move."

Looking in the direction of the voice out of the corner of her eye Sakura saw a person standing right next to her, causing her to jump slightly. When Sakura fully turned to face the person she saw it was a girl about her age wearing the same school uniform as herself with long black hair that reached her waist and violet eyes. Seeing the person standing there Sakura called out in a slightly startled voice "Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo was staring out in the direction that Yukito and Toya had just left in with her right hand held under her chin in a thinking position while her left hand was under her right elbow. As she continued to stare out in the direction she said out loud "That was a slick move of his… to hand you a gift just as he is leaving."

Sakura just blinked at this a few times before a strained smile appeared on her face "O-Ohaiyo, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo then turned her attention towards Sakura before giving her, her own greeting "Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan." After standing there for a few second the two of them headed into cloak room to change their shoes and so that Sakura could change out of her skate gear and leave it in her locker.

"_Really… You're a burden… all the time."_

Sakura's eyes widened again slightly as she heard the voice that she remembered belonged to Sasuke. As she placed her rollerblades in the locker the image of Naruto appeared in her mind again only this time he was hunched over on the ground with metal needles sticking into him. She also noticed Sasuke standing in front of him with at least a dozen of the needles pierced into him. He seamed almost dead on his feet. Lying on the ground in front of them was a masked boy with long black hair that appeared to be a few years older then Naruto and Sasuke. It appeared that the three of them were surrounded by a dome of ice mirrors.

"_You did it, Sasuke…!"_

"_Look at yourself… You baka…"_

"_Why?! You protected me…"_

"_Who… knows… …I hated… you."_

"_Why?! Why? Why did you protect me…? I didn't ask you to!"_

"_Who knows… My body moved of its own accord, baka…"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_That man... I didn't want to die until I killed my Aniki. You… don't die."_

"_He… was able to jump into the trap to protect someone precious. He's a ninja worthy of respect. Is this the first time you've seen a friend die? This is the path of a ninja."_

"_Shut up… I hated you, too… You will pay… …I'll kill you!"_

Once the scene ended Sakura focused back on what was in front of her only to find Tomoyo's hand waving in front of her face as Tomoyo called out "Sakura-chan… hello…" Seeing this Sakura jumped back slightly causing Tomoyo to focus back on her "Ah, there you are." She then smiled brightly at Sakura before continuing "Dreaming about Yukito-san again?"

Sakura's eyes just widened at this before she started blinking "Nani?!"

Without taking in the look on Sakura's face Tomoyo continued on with her line of thought "You were so cute back there Sakura-chan. How you held that candy with a dreamy look…"

A sweat drop appeared on Sakura's head hearing this "I wouldn't call it a 'dreamy look' exactly, Uh, Tomoyo."

A large smile just appeared on Tomoyo's face before she continued "I wish I could have recorded that moment on videotape or in a photograph!"

An awkward smile appeared on Sakura's face as her eyebrow gave a slight twitch "Are you listening."

As Sakura closed the door to her locker Tomoyo appeared right in front of her face with a large smile on her face and her hands clasped together "Oh, yeah. I bought a new camcorder. Please let me film you again."

Sakura just gave a quick nod at her question "S-Sure, but wouldn't it be better to film something more interesting than me?"

Tomoyo spun around so that her back was to Sakura before saying "There isn't anything more interesting, or cuter, then you, Sakura!" Hearing this Sakura just blinked before flopped down to the floor while Tomoyo continued "I will start bringing the camcorder tomorrow, then." With that said Tomoyo started walking off waving her fist into the air while Sakura just watched her with a sweat drop appearing on her forehead.

* * *

It was later on in the day and Sakura was currently sitting at her desk in class with her head resting in her left hand and doodling something in her book while her sensei was reading from a book about a boy and a magical tangerine, or something, she really wasn't paying much attention.

"_Why… is he so strong?"_

Hearing this voice the image of Naruto appeared in her mind again, lying face down on the forest floor towards another boy around the same age as him, lying on his back. He had short red hair and light green eyes that seamed to be missing the pupil. He had the kanji for love on the left side of his forehead and dark bags around his eyes, from lack of sleep. Seeing the scene start to play out Sakura didn't make any noticeable reaction to it, after getting used to seeing these images throughout the day.

"_My existence will not disappear… It will not! I won't let it disappear!"_

The image then changed to a younger Naruto, around five or six, silently crying as a large crowd of people stood in front of him with their backs towards him.

'I told you not to talk to him._'_

'Let's go._'_

'There he is!_'_

'So that's him._'_

'Go away._'_

'Monster!_'_

The scene soon changed back to show Naruto still slowly crawling towards the red haired boy.

'I am only a relic of the past they want to get rid of. So why do I exist and live?_'_

'And at the time, I thought of myself as… No, I "had" to think of myself as... And I realised that that was the hardest thing one can feel. That feeling that you are not needed by anyone in this world._'_

"_Don't get near me!"_

"_The pain of being alone… is completely out of this world, isn't it? I don't know why… but I understand your feelings so much, it actually hurts. But I… I have people who are precious to me now. I won't let you hurt my precious people. If you do… I'll stop you, even if I have to kill you!"_

"_Why… Why can you do this for strangers?!"_

"_My loneliness… That hell… They saved me from it, and they acknowledged my existence. They're precious to me… that's why."_

"_Love… Is that why he's strong?"_

As the image faded again a small smile appeared on Sakura's face as she looked back down at her book and finished the sketch of the winged 'lion bear' that had been in her dream, by drawing in it's tail, that was next to another quick sketch of a chibi nine tailed fox that seamed to be sleeping. Putting the scenes that had been appearing before her that day out of her mind Sakura focused back on her dream when the image of the brown haired girl appeared in her mind '_I wonder if that was me…'_

Before Sakura could think any further on this however Tomoyo looked over from her desk, next to Sakura's, at the picture "That is a cute picture, what is it?"

Hearing this Sakura snapped out of her thoughts "Well today…"

However she was cut off as her sensei called out "Now, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura then quickly turned her attention back towards her sensei "Hai?"

"Can you read the next passage?"

Sakura stood up from her seat in response while whispering out to Tomoyo "I'll tell you later."

Since Sakura hadn't really been paying attention Tomoyo whispered back to her "Read form line twelve."

Sakura just nodded her head in thanks before she started reading from the book "Will he think it's a magical tangerine? Of cause it was actually a butterfly in disguise…"

* * *

The end off the normal school day found Sakura at cheer practice. Performing a quick back flip with her arms held out in front of the rest of the group, who were sitting on the ground in front of her, taking in her movements. As she landed back on the ground the crowd exploded into applauds and cries of "Amazing!" while her instructor gave her a quick smile "Arigato, Kinomoto-san." Sakura just rubbed the back of her head from the praise. The instructor then turned her attention back towards the rest of the group "Next, we will practice the toss. Everyone, get your batons ready."

There was a loud chorus of "Hai!" before the group all lined up into small rows and started practicing with the batons. As they continued practicing Sakura just seamed to be put on auto pilot as she was thinking to herself '_I can't get that dream out of my head… and then those flashes.'_

"_Stop it already! Don't protect me, Naruto. Stop!"_

The image of Naruto once again appeared in Sakura's mind only this time there was a second Naruto standing to his right and they were standing in front of a blond haired woman, crouching on the ground with a green jacket draped over her shoulders. A few feet in front of Naruto stood a silver haired boy, who seamed to be in his mid to late teens. His hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and he wore a pair of glasses. He stood facing Naruto with a hard look on his face, before he pulled out a kunai.

"_I said when you become stubborn like that, you die! When you die, you lose everything, including your dream!"_

"_Just get out of the way! Run!"_

"_I'm fine. Until… Until I become Hokage… I won't die! Now you can't run. Eat this!"_

"_The same Chakra motion… No, it's…"_

"_I get it, now… He used the Kage Bunshin to create a hand to hold in the Chakra."_

"_Compress the Chakra and… retain it!"_

"_Did he…!"_

"_Rasengan!"_

As the image faded again from her mind Sakura focused back on catching the baton again before twirling it around and tossing it back into the air '_I'll talk out this with Tomoyo later.'_ She then looked back up at the baton and for a second instead of seeing the baton she saw the same pink staff from her dream. Seeing this she lost focus and the baton came down and hit her in the head before dropping to the ground. Seeing this everyone else stopped their own practice and turned their attention towards Sakura as anime tears started falling down her face before grouching down on the floor and grabbing the spot on her head the baton just hit.

* * *

After practice Sakura made it back to her house and was about to open the door when another image flashed in her mind. Naruto was standing in front of Sakura (Haruno), who seamed to have tears streaming down her face. Seeing this Sakura stopped reaching for the door handle and just watched as the scene played out.

"_Naruto… I beg of you, please bring him… Please bring Sasuke-kun back! I couldn't do it… I couldn't stop him. The only thing left that could stop Sasuke-kun is… You, Naruto… Only you…"_

"_Right now, you're in pain. A pain I know well… I will definitely bring back Sasuke! That's the promise of a lifetime!"_

"_Naruto, arigato."_

As the image faded again Sakura shook her head slightly to clear it from the few remaining images that lingered in it before opening the door and stepping into the house calling out "I'm home!" Stepping into house Sakura closed the door behind her before rushing over to the first room to see if anyone was in it. Before walking into the room she took a quick look at the closed door leading to her father's study. Once in the room Sakura turned around noticing a note hanging up on the wall before reading it off to herself "…I will be coming home at nine… Oh Otou-san is going to be late…"

"_Sasuke!"_

Hearing the voice shout out caused Sakura to jump slightly before the image of two statues appeared in Sakura's mind. She could see Naruto standing on the head of the one on the right and Sasuke standing on the head of the left. However unlike the lat few scenes as this one started to play out the image started fading until only the voices were left.

"_Are you going to run away from me?"_

"_Hey. You baka. It's you this time? I've already told Sakura, but… don't concern yourself with me anymore. What's with that face?"_

"_Why? Why? Sasuke… Why did you become like this?!"_

"_What does it mater to you, whatever I become? I have my own path to follow. No matter who it is, nobody has the right to tell me what to do. I'll keep it simple. I am not going to associate with Konoha anymore. Go home."_

_Everyone… Everyone… risked their lives… to come after you!"_

"_Well, good for them."_

"_How could you think of us that way?"_

"'_Us' you say? Did I become any stronger by being with those so-called comrades? I'm going to Orochimaru."_

"_Orochimaru is the guy who killed the Sandaime Hokage and tried to crush Konoha. You think he'll give you power for free?! He just wants your body as a container! You might not be able to come back! You might be killed! Like I'd be able to let you go so easily!"_

"_That doesn't matter. As long as I accomplish my goal, that's fine. If you intend to get in my way, it can't be helped."_

"_I wont let you. I'll take you back, even by force!"_

As the voices faded away Sakura just blinked a few time before saying to herself "Well that was weird, that's the first time the image vanished before the entire thing finished." Shrugging it off, she headed into the kitchen before making her way over to the fridge. She was about to open the door when…

"_Damn it. God damn it."_

Hearing this Sakura's hand stopped its advance towards the fridge door as she waited for the next image, however, it never came.

"_There's… no doubt about it… You're serious. You're serious about… Sasuke!"_

As the voice disappeared once again Sakura blinked a few times before tilting her head to the side "Hoe?" Shaking it off however Sakura reached back up to the fridge door again before opening it but before she could pull anything out something that sounded like a low growl and something bubbling caught her attention. At first she thought it was just in her mind like everything else that day '_But that actually sounds like its coming from a direction.'_ Sakura then slowly closed the fridge door again before calling out "Is someone there?" Slowly making her way into the passage she stopped by the table to pick up her baton.

"_What the hell are you?!"_

Ignoring the voice this time Sakura held the baton with both hands for some sort of weapon as she continued to slowly make her way into the passage.

"_Your friend!"_

As the voices faded again Sakura poked her head out of the doorway and looked in the direction of her father's study, where the sound seamed to be coming from '_Why now? N-Neither Onii-chan nor Otou-san are around…!'_ Swallowing a lump in her throat, Sakura creped down the hallway and ducking back into another room, on the opposite side from the kitchen '_It's coming from Otou-san's study!'_ She then looked around the corner towards the closed door of the study room '_What should I do if it's a burglar?'_ It was at that moment that Sakura remembered one of the flashes that played in her mind during the day causing her to shiver slightly in fear '_What if it's the Kyuubi?'_ She then let out a sigh rethinking this '_No that's ridicules… isn't it?'_ Slowly walking back into the hallway Sakura continued towards the study '_I'll just peek from the door. If there's someone there, I'll call the police!'_

"_It's true that I don't know anything about parents or siblings,"_

Hearing the voice she remembered to be Naruto's Sakura stop for a second.

"_but… When I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder…"_

Deciding to continue on Sakura swallowed the new lump that had appeared in her throat before reaching up to the handle.

"…_if this is what it's like having an Otou-san…"_

Turning the handle Sakura slowly and quietly pushed the door open.

"…_and when I'm with you…"_

Sakura poked her head through the doorway and looked down the stairs.

"…_if that's what it's like having a brother."_

Not seeing anything down the stairs Sakura walked into the room before heading down the stairs.

"_Why, Naruto?"_

Sakura recognised the second voice as Sasuke's but didn't let it interfere with what she was doing. Heading down the stairs she looked through the gaps in the books to see if she could see anything.

"_Why would you go this far for me?"_

Not seeing anything Sakura continued down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she flipped on a light switch, turning on a few lights around the room.

"_This is one of the first bonds I've ever had."_

Once the lights dimly lit up the room, Sakura made her way through the room, past the different bookshelves.

"_That's why I'll stop you."_

Sakura walked down one of the shelves coming to a desk before jumping around the corner, holding out her baton.

"_If that's the case, then I'll break those bonds!"_

The voices then slowly faded again. Looking down the row of shelves Sakura was now standing in front of, she noticed that it came to a dead end "Nobody's here?" Seeing nothing there Sakura turned around and was about to head back the way she came when one of the books at the end of the shelf started to glow. Noticing the glow out of the corner of her eye Sakura turned around to see the book glowing.

"_**You weak, gaki. Be grateful… to me."**_

Sakura's eyes widened slightly hearing this voice. She may have only heard it once throughout the day but she defiantly recognised it as the Kyuubi No Youko's, causing her to gulp.

"_**And to the so-called Yondaime Hokage who sealed me into someone like you."**_

As the Kyuubi's voice died down Sakura seamed to calm down before continuing towards the book. As the reached out for it the glow faded, causing Sakura to hesitate for a second before pulling the book off the shelf. The spine of the book had the words "THE CLOW" written on it. The cover of the book was a red colour with the image of what looked like a winged mane-less lion with a sun in front of it on it. Hearing a small growl Sakura looked down at the book in her hands before whispering out to herself "It's that book…" Suddenly the lock on the side of the book came undone causing Sakura to lose her grip on the book for a second before stumbling around and grabbing a hold of the book again. The cover of the book then flew open and before Sakura could do anything a dark vortex appeared around the book before surrounding Sakura in complete darkness. "Hoe!" Panicking at this She started spinning her head back and forth trying to see anything through the darkness. A powerful gust of wind then hit her, causing Sakura to tightly shut her eyes. All of a sudden the wind died down and she could hear that the book slammed itself shut again.

Cracking open her eyes Sakura found herself on the edge of a forest, at the foot of a large lake. However her eyes widened when she saw something on the water. Diving into a nearby bush in an attempt to hide herself before pushing the leaves out of the way so she could peek out onto the lake to see what would happen. Standing on the surface of the water appeared to be what Sakura could make out to be Naruto. Only he was surrounded by a red energy that gave the appearance of a fox. Sakura also noticed what looked like Sasuke on the other side of the lake crouching down inside what looked like a crater in the rocky wall, next to a large statue. However it appeared that Sasuke was covered in black flame like markings. Sakura just continued to watch the two with widened eyes '_W-What's going on? How can this be?'_

Naruto crouched down on all fours and moved off the lake towards Sasuke but stopped suddenly when he heard Sasuke give out a dark chuckle as he moved forwards before dropping to him hand s and knees "I guess it can't be helped. Geez…" Sasuke then lifted his head up to look in Naruto's direction "Ever since I started using this power… I've had no idea what would happen to me." He slowly started pulling himself up to his feet while still saying "But there isn't a choice, is there, Naruto?" The black flame like marks over his body then started to glow a reddish orange colour before completely covering his body before turning black again and then a grey colour. The whites of his eyes changed to black and a black cross mark appeared over the bridge of his nose while his hair grew out slightly, turning from black to a dark grey. "It's true that you're special. But you know, I'm more special then you!"

Naruto just watched all of this with wide eyes '_Sasuke…'_ before narrowing them back at Sasuke "Special… Is _that_ what you mean by special?"

Sasuke just let out another chuckle before lifting his clawed hands and clenching them into fists "I have a feeling that I'm not going to lose."

Hearing this Naruto just let out a growl before charging at Sasuke, dragging his clawed hand along the ground, picking up a dust cloud before sending himself and Sasuke into the wall and then further onto the foot of one of the statues. However when the dust cleared Naruto found that his fist had been blocked by a large webbed hand that was surrounding Sasuke. The webbed hand seamed to pulse slightly before pushing Naruto of and into the second statue on the right. Pulling himself back up Naruto managed to see that the hand was actually a wing attached to Sasuke's left shoulder blade. Seeing this Naruto let out a gasp while his eyes widened slightly.

Sasuke let out a grunt of pain as his right shoulder black seamed to expand under his shirt before another webbed wing burst out of it. Seeing this Naruto whispered out to himself "Sasuke, you…" Sasuke seamed to grunt in pain again as Naruto pulled himself back to his feet, however feeling pain in his left arm he looked down at his hand to see the Kyuubi's chakra bubbling around it "I can't… feel my left hand."

Hearing this Sasuke stood back up and called out "For you… Using that power is risky, isn't it?" Seeing no reaction from Naruto Sasuke continued "Did you know? That's right. I said the time for talk was over. This battle… Let's finish this now!" Sasuke then preformed three hand seals before pointing his left hand down and grabbing the wrist with his right hand as blue and white lightning appeared around his hand "Chidori!"

Seeing this Naruto held out his right hand as a ball of spiralling blue chakra appeared, surrounded by a thick layer of the Kyuubi's demonic red chakra "Rasengan!"

Sasuke proceeded to release the grip on his left arm before holding it out as the lightning changed from blue and white to white and black while the amount of lightning around his hand seamed to increase. The two of them just seamed to glare at each other for a few seconds before jumping into the air towards each other, almost flying through the air.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

As their two powerful attacks collided their two different types of chakra seamed to merge creating a purple sphere around themselves. Inside the sphere Sasuke thought he saw an opening in Naruto's defence and attempted to drive his right hand through his chest. However Naruto managed to regain movement in his left arm and managed to grab a hols of Sasuke's wrist "Not happening, Sasuke!" Naruto then let out a loud growl and pushed more chakra into his Rasengan.

As Naruto's Rasengan started to overpower Sasuke's Chidori Sasuke attempted to remove his hand from Naruto's grasp, with little success causing Sasuke to let out his own growl "Dobe! You're now gonna win!" He then proceeded to increase the amount of chakra in his Chidori, evening them out again.

On the outside of the sphere however large metal chains seamed to appear on its surface before they drove into the sphere. The chains wrapped around Sasuke's right hand before pulling it out of Naruto's grasp, causing both of their eyes to widen and turn their attention towards the chains before Naruto called out "What the hell?!" As the two of them seamed to be preoccupied by the chains that had just seamed to materialise around them they didn't notice that their attacks had started too combined together and combined the chakra being used for them. As the attacks merged together the chakra forming them seamed to change into a black colour with a dark blue outline before it began to swirl and increase in size.

The chains all started to charge towards Naruto and Sasuke as Sasuke turned his attention towards Naruto "What the hell have you done?"

Hearing this Naruto turned his attention towards Sasuke and shot him a glare "Me?! What makes you think that this…" It was at this point that he noticed the large black vortex their attacks had created "What the hell is that?!" As the vortex increased in size both Naruto and Sasuke could feel it trying to suck them in, however since Sasuke's right arm was encased by the chains he was held firm. Naruto however was drawn towards the vortex as he started flailing his arms around trying to get away from it "Damn it…!" It was then that he was completely drawn into it "Damn it!"

As he was sucked in he managed to turn around just to see Sasuke being wrapped up in the chains while he just watched as he, Naruto, was engulfed by the vortex "Naruto…!"

Seeing Sasuke engulfed by the chins Naruto yelled out "Sasuke…!" before everything around him turned into darkness, however he could feeling himself falling through the darkness. As the memory of Jiraiya pushing him down that chasm Naruto started gathering his remaining chakra "Well it's worth a shot!" He then began forming hand seals before calling out "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Some of his chakra gathered in front of his hand before there was a puff of smoke.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed a small orange toad wearing a dark blue Haori "Yo! Ahhhh…" The small toad started to say until it noticed that this was apparently falling through darkness and let out a scream. After a second it turned its attention towards Naruto '_How can I see him in pure darkness.' _"What the hell? Why the hell did you summon me here?!"

Naruto just had a sheepish look on his face before saying "Gomen, Kichi. I, uh, was aiming for Gamabunta. Guess I don't have enough chakra left after that battle with Sasuke."

Gamakichi just let out a sigh "Baka, Aniki…" he muttered out to himself before continuing so that Naruto could here him "Well if it was pops you were trying to summon he'd probably kill you for calling him to a place like this." Seeing Naruto's jaw drop Gamakichi let out a chuckle before continuing "So…? What are we gonna do now?"

Naruto just brought his hand up to his chin in a thinking position "I guess… We just keep falling until something comes… into… view…" He started saying until a small bright light appeared in the darkness below them. Seeing this Naruto looked over at Gamakichi and said in a slight panicked voice "I hope that's not what I think it is."

A sweat drop appeared on Gamakichi's head "Damn you, Aniki…! If we end up in a place filled with fire and brimstone I swear I will be your tormentor for all eternity!" Naruto just let out a nerves chuckle at hearing this. The light continued to grow, as they approached it, falling through the darkness until they were completely engulfed by the light causing the both of them to close their eyes tightly shut due to the intensity of the light. As the light subsided both Naruto and Gamakichi both opened their eyes to find themselves floating in what looked to be Naruto's apartment. The odd thing though was that they were looking down at a younger version of Naruto, by about two years, huddled in a corner of the room with his back against the wall and his knees pulled up to his chest and his head held down on them. Seeing this from his new resting place atop Naruto's head Gamakichi spoke up "Okay, this isn't quite what I pictured were the light at the end of the tunnel would lead."

However instead of responding Naruto turned his attention towards a book that was lying on the middle of the room. It was a red hardback book with the image of what looked like a winged mane-less lion with a sun in front of it on it. After a few seconds of observing the book Naruto's eyes widened slightly "I recognise that book!" Looking down at Naruto Gamakichi gave a quick confused "Huh?" before Naruto continued "On my tenth birthday Oji-san gave me that book saying that nobody else had been able to open it. He told me that as it was my birthday he'd give me the day to try and open it." Both Naruto and Gamakichi then heard loud banging coming from the front door before Naruto continued "But before I could even attempt it the usual mob appeared outside the apartment but for some reason before they managed to burst the door down I blacked out. When I came to a few hours later the book was nowhere to be found." The two of them watched as the younger version of Naruto lifted his head up to look at the door with a look of fear on his face before he slumped to the ground. Seeing this Naruto also seamed to become light headed as he gave into his own unconsciousness.

As Naruto started to regain his consciousness he heard Gamakichi call out while shaking his arm slightly "Aniki, Aniki… Aniki!" Slowly Naruto opened his eyes while letting out a groan "About time you woke up… You know you take a really dumb time to take a nap."

Naruto just groaned again before sitting up "Oh, just shut up." Naruto shook his head slightly to clear his head before looking over at Gamakichi only to see him snickering at him. Seeing this Naruto raised an eyebrow at him "And just what are _you_ laughing at."

Hearing this Gamakichi just let out a full blown laugh "You're…You're not… not gonna like… gonna like it…" Seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at him Gamakichi just pointed to a mirror.

Looking over at the mirror Naruto's eyes widened slightly. In his reflection he was still wearing his orange jumpsuit, sandals, kunai pouch and Hitai-ate however he appeared to be in his ten year old body. Seeing this he spun around to face Gamakichi before yelling out "Why do I look like I'm ten years old?!" Hearing this Gamakichi just lost all form of self control and just started rolling around on the floor while Naruto said out through gritted teeth "This isn't funny."

After a few second Gamakichi got his laughter under control before looking up at Naruto to see him shooting him a glare while his right eye started twitching. Seeing this Gamakichi just shrugged "Well how should I know? I don't have any control over the forces at work here."

Hearing this Naruto just hung his head and let out a sigh "Just great." It was at this moment that the door to the apartment burst open revealing the mob that had just been standing outside. Seeing this Naruto looked over to Gamakichi "This could be a problem."

They could here the voices of the mob as they slowly walked into the apartment.

"There it is!"

"We'll make it pay!"

"Kill the demon!"

"It's got itself a minion!"

"Kill it!"

Hearing this Gamakichi whispered out "Minion?" before looking over at Naruto "Just so we're clear, I blame you for this."

Naruto just blinked a few seconds before turning towards the mob "You know, for once, I'm just gonna let it go." As the mob slowly started to advance on them however the book in the middle of the room started to give of a faint glow as sparks of electricity flew off it.

Seeing this, the mob rushed back out of the apartment screaming "Run! The demon's attacking!"

However Naruto and Gamakichi just ignored this as they continued to watch the book as it started to violently shake before standing up on end as Naruto called out "Just great, now what the hell's going on?!"

Gamakichi just watched the book wearily "I've got a bad feeling about this, Aniki."

Naruto just nodded his head at this "That makes two of us. Well at least there's still a lock on it." Almost as if to mock him, the second Naruto said this, the lock came undone.

Seeing this Gamakichi just said flatly "You just had to say it."

Naruto's eyebrow started twitching at this "Just shut up." They both just continued to watch as the glow from the book began to intensify before the cover of the book shot open sending out a blast of wind knocking both Naruto and Gamakichi of their feet. Picking himself back up onto his feet Naruto let out a pained groan "What was…" However before he could finish he noticed that the wind was now heading back towards the book as if sucking everything around into it before a vortex seamed to appear form within the book "Damn it…! Not again!" As the winds started to increase in strength Naruto could feel himself sliding across the room towards the book before channelling chakra into his feet to keep him in place. However a loud yell caught his attention as turned his attention towards Gamakichi, only to see him being lifted into the air "Kichi!" Just before Gamakichi was about to fly past him, Naruto managed to reach out and grab a hold on Gamakichi before holding him against his chest "I got you!"

From his position against Naruto's chest Gamakichi called out "I can't believe you summoned me only to get us sucked into that!"

Struggling against the winds as they continued to increase Naruto yelled out "Just shut up, we're not gonna get sucked into it." At that point Naruto was finally pulled off his feet and lifted into the air before both he and Gamakichi were sucked into the vortex "Damn it!"

Once Naruto and Gamakichi were sucked into the vortex it seamed to close in on itself before the area around the book was surrounded in darkness. The book then slammed itself shut before it appeared in Sakura's outstretched hands again, causing Sakura to drop the book before stumbling back and falling to the floor "Hoe!" She then started looking around the area to find herself back in the study "W-What was that?" She then looked back down at the book in front of her as it gave off a slight glow for a second before dying down again. It was then that she noticed a piece of card sticking out of the book. Sakura crawled over to the book before picking it up again. Opening the book Sakura pulled out the large red and yellow card before examining it "A card?" Turning the card around, she saw that the image of a woman with white wings wrapped around her with the name of the card written in English at the bottom of the card. Seeing this Sakura attempted to read the name out loud "Win… lesse… Win… WINDY?" Finally managing to say the name the card itself stared to glow blue before a golden circle appeared around her. A large gust of wind then seamed to come out of nowhere causing the other cards in the book to be blown out of it before being blown out of the room followed by the house itself and were scattered around the city.

The book itself then seamed to give a glow before something flew out of it, knocking Sakura over. As the light from the book died down along with the circle Sakura got back up into a kneeling position before rubbing her head "Ow." She then looked over towards the book that she had dropped to the ground before hearing a groan coming from behind her. Turning around her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

Slowly opening his eyes Naruto let out a groan as he pulled himself into a crouching position, revealing Gamakichi who he had been lying on. Shaking his head slightly to clear it Naruto spoke up "Just where are we now?"

Gamakichi let out his own pained groan "I don't know, but did you have to fall on top of me."

Naruto just rolled his eyes at this "Well it's not like I did it on purpose. But seriously, where are we?"

Gamakichi hopped onto Naruto's head "Well, where ever we are it's a place with a lot of books. Maybe it's a library or something."

Naruto was about to say something when he heard a voice coming from behind him "N-Naruto?"

Hearing this Naruto turned around to find Sakura staring at him with wide eyed while pointing a finger at him, seeing this Gamakichi spoke up "What's with her?"

Naruto just shook his head "Quite, Kichi." He then turned his attention back towards Sakura before rubbing the back of his head "Sorry if this seams like a strange question, but… uh, do I know you?"

Sakura just tilted her head to the side "Hoe?" before her eyes widened slightly "Oh, right I'm Kinomoto Sakura."

"Sakura?" Sakura nodded at this before Naruto continued "Well as you already seam to know I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Gamakichi then decided to add his own introduction in as well "And I'm the great Gamakichi."

Naruto just let out a chuckle before his foxy grin appeared "Or you could just call him Kichi."

"ANIKI!"

Sakura just stared at Gamakichi for a second before saying "He does seam more like a Kichi-chan."

Gamakichi's jaw just seamed to drop at this "Kichi… chan?"

Naruto let out an amused chuckle at this "Kichi-chan, huh… I kind of like it."

Gamakichi just started tugging at his hair hearing this "You would!" Before any of them could say anything else though, they noticed a golden glow coming from behind Sakura. Turning around they saw the book that Sakura had dropped back down on the ground glowing again. Seeing the book glowing again Sakura let out a startled cry before Gamakichi called out "Ah, it's that evil demon book again. Keep it away from me."

Naruto just let out a sigh "Oh, calm down." He then crawled over, next to Sakura.

As they continued to watch the book the same winged 'lion bear' looking plushie from Sakura's dream rose up out of the book. Once it was about half a meter into the air its tail twitched slightly before it opened its small black eyes "Hey-hey-hoo!" A sweat drop appeared on both Naruto's and Sakura's heads as they just stared dumbly at it while Gamakichi was trying not burst up laughing before the 'lion bear' thing continued "Well, I'm surprised that you were able to wake me up."

Sakura just blinked a few times "An Osaka accent…?"

The 'lion bear' plushie thing just crossed its arms over its chest before saying "Well, this book was Osaka for so long, I've caught the accent…"

Moving forwards slightly Naruto poked the little 'plushie' thing a few times in the stomach while saying "This day just gets weirder and weirder." Sakura could only nod her head in agreement.

After a few seconds of this the 'plushie' attempted to swipe Naruto's hand away "Stop that!"

Once he managed to get Naruto to stop poking him the 'plushie' was about to continue when Sakura suddenly grabbed him before examining "Where's the batteries? The switch?" The plushie gave a protest of "Hey, whatcha doin'?" as Sakura continued to examine him "Where is the voice coming from?!"

It was at that point that Naruto decided to put forth his own idea "Try pulling its tail."

Sakura gave a quick nod and was about to give it a try before the 'plushie' flipped out of Sakura's hands and stood up on the book "I'm no toy! I'm Kerberos, the Beast of the Seal who guards this book!"

Naruto and Sakura just stared a Kerberos for a second before Naruto said "Seal…?"

While Sakura said "Kerberos…?"

Gamakichi on the other hand jumped down from Naruto's head and landed in front of Kerberos "Kerberos, yeah right your smaller then me."

Kerberos jumped off the book to face Gamakichi "I am so Kerberos," He then turned his attention towards Naruto and Sakura while the book stood up on its end again "And yes. Looking out for the cards in this book so they don't do anything bad is my…" It was at this point that Kerberos noticed that the cards were missing and let out a horrified cry "The cards are gone! Why, why?! Where did they go?!"

A sweat drop just appeared on the back of Naruto's head while muttering out "Wow, you must be a great guard."

Hearing this however Kerberos spun around on Naruto before shouting "Shut up! At least I'm not some blond haired baka who got himself sealed in the book for a thousand years!"

Naruto grabbed a hold of Kerberos hearing this before shouting out "Who are you calling a blond haired baka…" Naruto's eyes then widened before he let his hold on Kerberos go. He and Gamakichi then shared a look before turning back to Kerberos, who was standing back in front of the book again "A… thousand… years?" Kerberos just gave a quick nod at this before Naruto and Gamakichi both yelled out "NANI?!!!"

Sakura seamed to have frozen at this as well as she was holding out the WINDY card towards Kerberos. However Kerberos seamed to be oblivious to this once he saw the card in Sakura's hand "Ah, that's it, that's it! And, the other cards?"

Sakura gave a worried glance towards Naruto as he was just sitting there with his mouth hanging open and staring off into space with a blank look on his face. Reluctantly however she turned her attention towards Kerberos "Uh… I read, WINDY…" Kerberos nodded his head at this indicating Sakura to continue "And there was a sudden gust of wind… and they all flew away."

Kerberos nodded his head at this "I see…" When Sakura turned her attention back towards the still frozen form of Naruto, however before she could do anything to try to help him Kerberos seamed to realise what Sakura had just said "NANI?!!!"

* * *

It had been a few hours now since Naruto had been released from the book and he was currently lying on the end of Sakura's bed with his legs dangling over the side. Kerberos was currently hovering over the book attempting to locate the cards and Gamakichi, well Gamakichi was just annoying the hell out of Kerberos. Sakura was currently downstairs with the rest of her family. She had insisted that the three of them, Naruto, Gamakichi and Kerberos stay in her room so that her family didn't find out about them.

"Found'em yet?"

"No!"

Naruto let out a sigh hearing this '_Can't those two knock it off.' _His mind then started to wonder '_A thousand years… What am I supposed to do now…? I wonder if they managed to get Sasuke back to Konoha. I guess it doesn't really matter now, does it. I mean they all would have died hundreds of years ago. Sasuke, Baa-chan, Ero-senin, Iruka-sensei… Sakura-chan. They're all gone. And then there's the whole thing with Sakura having access to my memories, now that was weird. At least she took it all okay. Truthfully I'm a little surprised she seams so calm about all of this, especially after finding out about Kyuubi. But she doesn't really seam to mind about the fact it's sealed inside me.'_

"How 'bout now?"

"No!"

Naruto let out another sigh before sitting up and throwing a nearby plushie a Gamakichi "Will you be quiet Kichi, let him work." Kerberos just gave Naruto a grateful nod before Naruto just flopped back on the bed before he was hit with the same plushie. Putting the plushie aside Naruto shot Gamakichi a quick glare. Gamakichi just turned away and started to whistle '_Huh, I didn't know toads could whistle.'_

"So… found'em yet?"

"NO!"

'_Oh for Kami's sake.'_

It was a few minutes later when Sakura came into the room before sitting on the side of the bed next to Naruto before looking down at him "Are you okay, Naruto?"

Naruto just opened his eyes "I will be. I just need some time to come to terms with it. I mean everyone I ever knew would have died hundreds of years ago. It's weird, it feels like it was this morning when I last saw everyone, you know."

Sakura just looked at him with a soft expression on her face "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

Naruto sat up and flashed Sakura his foxy grin "Yeah, I should just be glad you got me out of that book when you did. So, yeah, don't worry about me. I'm gonna be fine."

Sakura just looked at him for a few seconds before she gave him a sad smile "You know, you don't have to pretend around me." Hearing this Naruto's foxy smile dropped while his eyes widened slightly "I've seen how you lived, I know that you fake those smiles so no one has to be worry about you."

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head while letting out a nervous laugh "No one's ever seen past that before, ether that or they didn't care enough to push past it." Naruto then let out a sigh "Anyway… about those memories of mine you saw. You sure you're okay with it, the whole Kyuubi thing I mean?"

Sakura just nodded her head at him while giving him a reassuring smile "I've seen who you are. You're not the Kyuubi, Naruto. You've had a hard life and yet you'd still give anything to protect someone. You're an incredible person Naruto."

Naruto just sat there with his jaw hanging slightly "Wow." He then let out a chuckle "You know I think I'm actually glad that you were the one to free me from the seal. I guess what I'm trying to say is…." He then turned his full attention towards Sakura "Arigato, Sakura-chan."

"Hoe?" A small blush appeared on Sakura's face before she responded "Uh, you're welcome, Naruto-kun." She then remembered something before handing Naruto a plat with a flan, toped with cream on it to Naruto "Here, I thought you might be hungry."

Naruto took the plate with a grateful nod "Thanks."

It was at that moment that Gamakichi jumped up onto the bed between Naruto and Sakura "So Aniki, is she gonna be your…" He finished by raising his pinkie into the air.

Both Naruto and Sakura had a slight blush hearing this before Naruto hit Gamakichi over the head knocking him off the bead "Shut it, Gama-baka!"

Sakura turned her attention towards Kerberos before walking over to him "Any luck?"

A vain just appeared on Kerberos' head before he let out a tiered sigh and floated back down onto the book "No good. I can't tell where the cards are at all." Sakura then placed a second flan down in front of Kerberos before he turned his attention towards it "That looks delicious!" He then let out a small sigh "There were Clow Cards in this book."

Hearing this Naruto stood up and walked over to Sakura and Kerberos while Gamakichi jumped back up onto his head "What's so special about these cards anyway?"

Kerberos turned his head towards Naruto and Sakura "Clow Cards… When the Seal on them is broken, a catastrophe will befall this world… Those cards where special cards made by an amazing sorcerer named Clow Reed. Each card is alive, and possesses incredible powers… But they all like acting on their own, and normal forces are no match for them. So, Clow himself created this book, and placed me… the Beats of the Seal, on the books front cover."

Hearing this Naruto slammed his fist into his open palm "Then all we have to do is find the cards, right?!"

Kerberos just nodded at this "Hai, we have to get the cards back…" He then pointed the spoon he was holding at Sakura "And you're coming with us."

Sakura looked slightly shocked by this "Why me?"

"You're the one that scattered the cards with the WINDY spell."

"B-But wasn't it your job to keep those cards properly sealed away?"

Kerberos nervously rubbed the back of his head "Well, I accidently fell asleep…"

Sakura just looked down at him "For how long?"

"About thirty years."

A sweat drop just appeared on both Naruto's and Sakura's heads hearing this before Naruto said "Some guardian you where… How can anyone sleep for thirty years anyway?" Seeing the look both Sakura and Kerberos were giving him he let out a nervous laugh "Technically I was sealed." He then pointed his finger at Kerberos "Besides, this is about you not me."

Hearing this Kerberos jumped back up to his feet while sweat was poring down his head "Stuff happens! All right!"

Sakura had a deadpanned look on her face during this "So those noises were just snores…"

Gamakichi spoke up from his place on Naruto's head "How bad can the snoring of a little plushie be?"

Kerberos angrily jumped into the air hearing this "I'm not a toy!" He then let out sigh and landed back on the book before facing Sakura again "In any case, the fact that you could open this book… means that you at least have some magical powers."

Sakura stood back up hearing this before looking over at Naruto "But Naruto-kun was able to open the book too."

Kerberos just nodded his head at this "True… but that was only because of the mass of dark energy sealed within him. That energy is on the opposite side of the scales to the Clow Cards, and… well, you know what happened then."

Sakura looked back over at Naruto as he held his head down before he lifted it back up "Wait, does that mean that Kyuubi has magical powers too?"

Gamakichi was the one to answer this "Well the demon has existed for thousands of years. What did you think that it was only limited to its own demonic chakra?"

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head while letting out a nervous laugh "Well kind of, yeah."

Kerberos cleared his throat at this point "Well anyway…" He then turned his attention towards Sakura "What's your name?"

"Sakura."

"All right, Sakura. Stand right over there." Kerberos said pointing to a spot on the floor. Sakura moved back slightly before Kerberos started to glow slightly and another golden circle appeared around Sakura. Naruto just blinked at this before Kerberos seamed to start speaking a chant "Key of the Seal." A small glowing orb then appeared from the book before flying over to Sakura "There is someone wishing for a contract with you. A girl, her name is Sakura. Oh key, grant her the power! KAI!" A bright white light then engulfed the room cause both Sakura and Naruto to shield their eyes while Gamakichi closed his eyes tightly. "Sakura, grab the staff!" Moving forwards slightly Sakura moved her right hand towards the staff that had appeared, while still shielding her eyes. Once Sakura managed to grab a hold of it, it seamed to increase in size slightly while the light faded down slightly "All right! It's the birth of a Cardcaptor!"

Once the light died down Naruto blinked his eyes a few times before looking over at Sakura and the pink staff in her hands "Well you don't see that everyday." Sakura just nodded her head at this before they both heard something and both turned their attention towards Kerberos only to find him eating the flan in front of him. Seeing this they both cried out "You're eating that now!"

A little while later Naruto was sitting on the windowsill looking out of the open window with Gamakichi still on his head while Sakura and Kerberos were arguing about Sakura being a Cardcaptor. As Naruto was looking up at the night's sky Gamakichi spoke up "The stars aren't as clear here as they were back in Konoha."

Naruto just nodded his head at this "Yeah, it was the same at Tanazuka town. Ero-sennin said it had to do with the amount of light in the area." He then let out a sigh "I wonder what became of everyone… Who became the Rudaime Hokage?" He let out a small chuckle "Maybe Kakashi-sensei, he did have the thousand Jutsu requirement down after all." Naruto's head lowered slightly after saying that "I wonder… do you think anyone actually missed me?"

Gamakichi then spoke up "Of cause they missed you, don't be a baka!"

Naruto lifted his head back up and looked back out the window "Somehow I'm not so sure, I was always just seen as more of an annoyance to most of them anyway." He then looked up at Gamakichi, or as best as he could "What about you?" Hearing Gamakichi give a quick "Huh?" Naruto continued "You've been gone just as long as I have. I'm surprised you haven't gone back to the summoning realm yet. You know to go see the other Gama-summons and all."

Gamakichi just shrugged "To be honest I've already tried but I can't seam to be able to de-spell myself. Must have something to do with being sealed in that book for so long… Oh well this world's more interesting then the summoning realm anyway."

Naruto was about to respond to that when Sakura rushed over to him "Right Naruto-kun, you can't expect a normal grade-school girl to be a Cardcaptor?"

Naruto just blinked a few time before Kerberos flew over "Naruto is a fighter in his own rights, he'd understand the importance of finding the Clow Cards, right?"

Naruto just looked back and forth between Sakura, who was looking at him with hope in her eyes, and Kerberos, who looked confident that he would agree with him "Well, I… ugh…" However Naruto was saved from having to say anything as a large gust of wind blew in through the open window. Seeing as the wind just seamed to come from out of nowhere Naruto looked out of the window before his eyes widened slightly "That's a big bird!" He called out as a large white bird, with a long neck flew over the house. He then looked over at Sakura who was standing next to him also looking out at it "Does that count as normal around here?"

Sakura just shook her head "No bird grows that big, what is that?"

Kerberos appeared on Sakura's shoulder looking up at the bird "A Cloud Card! That's probably the FLY card."

Gamakichi turned his attention towards Kerberos "You and I seam to have very different thoughts as to what a card is."

Naruto continued to look up at the bird "No matter what you call it it's still an impressive sight."

Hearing this Kerberos yelled out "This is no time to be impressed! Hurry up!"

Sakura just looked at Kerberos over her shoulder "For what?"

Kerberos raised his fist into the air "For the first job of Cardcaptor Sakura!"

"H-Hoe?!" Naruto just placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder causing her to look aver at him as gave her a reassuring smile "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll be right there with you." Sakura just returned the smile before nodding her head.

* * *

Naruto, with Gamakichi on his head and Sakura, in her skate gear along with Kerberos flying beside them were heading alone the road towards the area where the bird formed FLY Clow Card had landed. As they came closer to it however the wind seamed to increase as Sakura shielded her eyes from the force. Naruto turned his attention towards Sakura "Don't you think it would have been an idea to change out of your pyjamas first?"

Before Sakura could answer Kerberos spoke up "There was no time for that."

As they came to the area it had landed in Naruto looked up at it before saying "Wow, it's a lot bigger up close."

Sakura just nodded her head in agreement "I can't catch something that huge!"

Kerberos just turned around before yelling "Why are you acting so wimpy!"

Hearing this Naruto just flicked him on the head "Hey ease up, will you!" Before they could do anything however the heard 'FLY' give out a loud shrilled cry before spreading its wings and looked over at them. Seeing this a sweat drop appeared on Naruto's head "Well this can't be good."

FLY then released a powerful blast of wind causing Sakura to be blown back but before she could be picked up off the ground she was blown into Naruto who wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her in place. Sakura looked over her shoulder at him before giving him a grateful smile "Thanks, Naruto-kun."

Naruto just smiled down at her "No problem, Sakura-chan, anytime!" It was then that FLY increased the power of the blast of wind causing Naruto to lose his grip on the ground "Okay, problem!" Naruto along with Sakura, who still had Naruto's arms wrapped around her, and Gamakichi, still clinging onto Naruto's head were blown into the air. Before they came crashing back down to the ground Kerberos appeared behind them and grabbed onto the back of Naruto's jacket with his mouth before struggling to lower them back to the ground. Once they were back on the ground a small smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he bit his thumb "Well if that's how you want to play I've got just the thing." Hearing this Sakura and Kerberos turned their attention towards Naruto as he started running through hand seals before slamming the palm of his hand on the floor "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" A ring of seals appeared on the ground around Naruto's hand before a large cloud of smoke appeared around the area.

Sakura and Kerberos let out a few coughs form the smoke and watched as it died down to reveal… nothing but Naruto with Gamakichi still on his head. Seeing this Sakura said to herself "It didn't work?"

Kerberos just looked at this while tilting his head to the side "Well, what was that supposed to do?"

Naruto just looked down at the empty space where is summon should have appeared before looking around "Gamabunta…? Gamabunta…? Where is he?! Why didn't it work?!" He finished by bringing his hands up to his face with his fingers witching.

Gamakichi then spoke up "The contracts probably don't exist anymore." Getting confused looks from the other Gamakichi let out a sigh before continuing "It's been a thousand years the summoning contracts move more then likely been destroyed in that time. That's probably the reason that I can't return to the summon real too."

A vain appeared on Naruto's head hearing this "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

Gamakichi just shrugged his shoulders "hadn't thought about it."

Naruto let out a sigh "But without Gamabunta…"

Kerberos looked over towards Sakura at this point "Sakura! Your magic!" Seeing Sakura's confused face Kerberos continued "The key! Do just as I told you earlier!"

Sakura nodded at this before pulling out what looked like a small keychain of the staff she had earlier. She then held it out before beginning the chant "The Key which hides powers of the Dark!" The small 'keychain' then became encased in a glowing blue sphere while the same golden circle appeared around her "Show your true powers before me! I, Sakura, command you under the contract! KAI!" The sphere then expanded before the 'keychain' turned back into the staff and the light from the sphere died down. Sakura then grabbed a hold of it before twirling it around once.

Kerberos flew over to Sakura "All right, Sakura. The FLY card is attributed to wind. You should be able to capture it with the WINDY card you have now."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at this "Are you sure?"

Naruto walked over to them "It does seam rather convenient."

Turning his attention away from FLY Kerberos looked over at them "In any case, we have to get closer."

Hearing the beating of wings all of them turned their attention towards FLY to see it fly up from its perch before giving out a cry. FLY charged towards them and appeared to dive bomb them, however it only ended up passing right over them. Turning around to see FLY fly up into the air before turning around Sakura spoke up "What should I do? It's flying straight at us!"

Kerberos just looked over at her "Sakura, the WINDY card!" As Sakura started digging around her pocket for the card FLY turned around and started heading towards them again causing Kerberos to call out "Its coming again!"

Seeing FLY coming in for another attack Naruto stepped forwards before looking over his shoulder at Sakura "Sakura-chan get the card ready. I'll hold him off!"

"Hoe?" Hearing this she looked up at him "W-What? Are you sure? I mean what if…" she looked away not wanting to finish her sentence.

Naruto just gave her a reassuring smile "Hey have a little faith in me."

At this point Gamakichi jumped off his head "Think I'll sit this one out."

Turning back around to face off against FLY Naruto just said "Geez, thanks for the vote of confidence." With that said Naruto took off towards FLY as it came low enough to the ground. As Naruto charged towards FLY he took two kunai out before wrapping something around them. Pumping Chakra into both his arms and the kunai themselves Naruto threw them into a tree to his left, causing them to dig halfway into its trunk, before Naruto jumped up onto a wall to his right, sticking to it by channelling Chakra into his feet right before FLY passed right past him.

Sakura watched as Naruto jumped up onto the wall before noticing moonlight reflecting off two thin metal wires running between Naruto and the kunai berried in the trunk of the tree. However Kerberos didn't seam to notice this as he noticed FLY fly right by Naruto before yelling out "NANI! I thought he said he'd keep FLY occupied!" FLY then seamed to slow down as it got caught up in the wire before coming to a stop a few meters away from Sakura, Kerberos and Gamakichi. Seeing this Kerberos just blinked a few time "Uh, what just happened."

Gamakichi was the one to answer, from his spot on the ground next to Sakura "Ha, birdbrain got tangled up in Aniki's wire."

Before anyone else could comment on this Naruto let out a grunt of exertion as he pulled on the wire causing FLY to be flung back in the direction it had just come from before the wire snapped under the weight of FLY and from the force that Naruto was pulling on it. FLY crash back into the ground just a little way past Naruto causing a dust cloud to cover the area. As the dust cleared FLY shook it's head before turning its attention towards Naruto and shot him a heated glare only to find Naruto had pushed off the wall towards it with his fist pulled back. Seeing this FLY pulled its wing up causing Naruto to slam into it before flinging him into the air. Flapping its wings FLY lifted up into the air again before firing a blast of wing at Naruto.

Seeing the incoming blast of wind Naruto brought his arms up in a cross form to try and defend himself from the attack. As the blast of wind connected with Naruto tears appeared over his jumpsuit, seeing this Naruto narrowed his eyes '_What the? That thing can create blades of wind?' _After coming to that conclusion another blast knocked Naruto out of his guard, forcing him higher into the night's sky, causing him to let out a grunt of pain as heard Sakura cry out from the ground "Naruto-kun!"

FLY seamed to send another glare at Naruto before taking off after him again. Seeing FLY trying to tackle into him Naruto managed to twist out of the way before rolling down its neck and pushing its back before spinning around in mid air '_Okay, there's my opening.'_ Naruto thought to himself as FLY had its back turned to him for the moment '_Okay, Naruto just concentrate. What did it say again? See it as an extension of yourself and concentrate the same way you would with the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. Okay, now… What were the hand seals again?'_ Naruto reached into the pouch on the back of waist and pulled out five shuriken before launching them at FLY. Naruto then flipped through a few hand seals before calling out "Kage Shuriken No Jutsu!" The five shuriken then turned into twenty-five as they continued towards FLY. Seeing this Naruto grit his teeth '_Only twenty-five? I'm gonna have to practice that.'_

Turing towards the incoming shuriken FLY's eyes seamed to harden it used its wings to knock most of them out of the sky however one managed to get past and nicked the side of its head causing it harden its glare at Naruto before firing off another blast of wind.

Seeing the incoming blast of wind Naruto's eyes widened '_Kuso, I think I just pissed it off!'_ Naruto then brought his hands together into the altered cross form of the Ohitsuji (Ram) seal and called out "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" With that a mass of Naruto Bunshins appeared around him before the blast of wind connected with the Bunshins causing them to explode into a mass of smoke.

Back on the ground Sakura, Kerberos and Gamakichi watched as the Bunshins exploded in a mass of smoke. Seeing this Sakura called out "Naruto-Kun!" before they all saw a piece of blue fabric with a metal plate on it fall from the smokescreen down to the ground in front of them. Crouching down Sakura examined the headband and noticed a small blood stain on it '_This is…'_

Kerberos flew over Sakura's shoulder and looked down at the headband in her hand "What is it?" It was at that moment that he felt a few drops of liquid drop down onto his head. Feeling this Kerberos looked up into the sky before raising his arm up to his head wiping the liquid of it. He then looked down at it before his eyes widened "That's blood!"

Hearing this Sakura turned her attention towards Kerberos "Nani?! He's bleeding!" She then looked back up towards the smokescreen "Naruto-Kun!"

At this point Gamakichi jumped up onto Sakura's head "Hey, calm down. It'll take more then that to keep Aniki down. Just watch, he'll be fine."

Turning their attention back towards the smoke screen a barrage of shuriken shot out of it heading towards FLY causing it to bring its wings up to guard against the shuriken. However after the barrage of shuriken about twenty Naruto Bunshins burst out of the smokescreen with their fists pulled back before launching them at FLY, breaking its guard and forcing it back slightly before the Bunshins burst creating another smokescreen. As the first smokescreen died down they could make out another Naruto Bunshin spinning the real Naruto around before launching him towards the second smokescreen. As the Bunshin launched Naruto it also burst out of existence. As Naruto burst through the second smokescreen he was missing his Hitai-ate and there was a small trail of blood running down his forehead and past him eyes. He held his right arm out slightly as he held a blue ball of swirling chakra in it "Eat this!" he called out as he appeared in front of FLY and slammed the ball into its chest with a cry of "Rasengan!"

FLY let out a cry of pain as the Rasengan continued to grind against it before it seamed to increase in size and shot of towards the ground taking FLY along with it, the recoil pushing Naruto back slightly. Seeing FLY and the Rasengan slam into the ground licking up a cloud of dust Kerberos' eyes widened slightly "Wow… That was so cool!" he finished by pumping his fist into the air.

Gamakichi just jumped up and down a few times on Sakura's head "See, told you Aniki could do it."

A small smile appeared on Sakura's face before she looked back up at Naruto "How's he gonna get down?" Gamakichi and Kerberos stopped what they were doing at this point and just looked at her with a dumbfound expression on their faces before turning their attention back towards Naruto.

Naruto hung in the air for a few more seconds before he blinked a few times and looked towards the ground "I didn't think this through to well, did I?" He then started falling out of the sky before he heard an enraged battle cry and turned his attention towards the dust cloud FLY had created before seeing FLY come bursting out of it heading straight towards him with a look of rage on its face. Seeing this Naruto let out a nervous laugh "Okay, if I didn't piss it off before I sure as hell have now." As FLY continued to advance on him Naruto noticed that it did look slightly beat up '_Well at least I did some damage to it.' _Naruto's eyes then widened as FLY tackled into him and kept going. Managing to push himself off the side of FLY's head Naruto rolled down FLY's neck and onto its back where he grabbed onto some of its feathers in an attempt to keep some extra grip o it. FLY didn't seam to take this to well however as it started thrashing around "Stop moving around so much Birdbrain, you're making me air sick!" With that said FLY went into a barrel roll causing Naruto to almost lose his grip on its back. Naruto then pulled out another kunai from his kunai holster and slammed it down into FLY's back causing FLY to let out another cry of pain.

Back on the ground Sakura and Kerberos watched on with worried expressions before Gamakichi let out a slight chuckle "Yeah, go Aniki. Ridem, uh… Birdboy!" Sakura and Kerberos just turned their attention towards Gamakichi and gave him a strange look. Seeing this Gamakichi just blinked "What? It's a bird not a bull, though I suppose I could call him 'FLYboy' huh!" Gamakichi then looked back up at Naruto and FLY again before his eyes widened "Damn it! It's heading right this way!" Turning around Sakura and Kerberos turned around to see FLY heading right towards them. Seeing this Sakura took off down the road with Gamakichi still on her head and Kerberos right beside her as FLY chased right behind them with Naruto still clinging onto its back. Gamakichi looked back over his shoulder to see FLY catching up to them with a look of rage on its face. Seeing this Gamakichi turned his attention back towards the path in front of them "Skate Sakura, skate like my life depends on it… and yours to I guess."

Before Sakura could anything they heard Naruto yell out "Damn it, how do you stop this thing?!"

Kerberos then turned his attention towards Sakura "Sakura, use the WINDY card! Hurry!"

As they continued to 'run' from FLY Sakura called back to Kerberos "But how am I now… I can't!"

Hearing this Kerberos started waving his arms around "The point of being a Cardcaptor is to figure out stuff like this!"

Gamakichi looked down at Sakura from his perch atop her head "Weren't you supposed to be figuring that out while Aniki was distracting it?"

The image of Naruto on FLY's back came to her mind '_Naruto-kun, that's it!'_ She then started to pick up speed to get some distance between her and FLY "I might be able to do something!"

Kerberos just watched as she and Gamakichi got further away "Whatcha gonna do?!" FLY then sent out another blast of wind blasting Kerberos into the sky before he looked back down to see Sakura skating up the side of the wall just behind FLY "Sakura!"

As Sakura got close and high enough she jumped off the wall and onto FLY. At first she tried to grab onto it around the neck but couldn't get a grip on it and started to fall back until Naruto managed to grab her wrist and pull her back down onto it "Gotcha!"

Sakura just gave him a grateful nod "Thanks."

Naruto threw her a smile before saying "So I take it you've plan?" Sakura gave him another nod before Naruto noticed Gamakichi on her head "Oh, Kichi, what are you doing here?" Gamakichi just sent a glare at him and was about to say something before FLY took off back into the sky. Once it was back in the sky it started thrashing around trying to shake them off again before it started spinning around causing Sakura to lose her grip again. See this Naruto called out "Sakura-chan!" before he reached out to her again and wrapped his arm around her to keep her stable and from falling off.

Sakura looked over at him with a slightly scared look "Naruto-kun, don't let go!"

Naruto just gave her a reassuring nod "Don't worry, I wont."

Giving him a grateful smile Sakura turned her attention back towards FLY before beginning the chant to use WINDY "Wind, become a binding chain…" The same golden circle then appeared around the three of them before Sakura threw the WINDY card out in front of them. She then twirled her staff around before calling out "WINDY!" and slamming the beak like top of the staff onto the card. A golden coloured energy seamed to swirl around the circle before the figure of a large winged humanoid creature appeared out of the card and started to wrap itself around FLY turning into what looked like a golden ribbon. As the ribbon tightened around FLY it couldn't keep itself in the air and crashed into the ground. Naruto then jumped off the back of FLY while holding Sakura in his arms. When he landed back on the ground he placed Sakura down. She gave him a grateful nod before she faced the fallen form of FLY again and the same circle appeared around her again "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!"

The glowing form of a blue card then appeared where Sakura slammed the top of her staff in the air. The form of FLY then seamed to turn into a blue wind before being sucked into the glowing blue card before the glow disappeared to reveal the FLY card as it fell to the ground. As Sakura dropped down to her knees Naruto let out a sigh of relief and wiped the blood off his forehead "Well, that wasn't… too hard."

Kerberos then flew down and stopped in front of them "Nice going!"

Naruto looked down at Sakura after hearing this to find her shaking "Hey Sakura-chan, you okay?" Naruto then noticed that Sakura was starting to cry '_Oh no, please don't.'_

Sakura then turned around and latched onto Naruto, wrapping her arms around his waist as she broke down into tears "I thought we were gonna die!"

Naruto just blinked a few times at this with wide eyes as a blush appeared on his face '_Great, just what am I supposed to do now?'_ Naruto then did the first thing that came to mind as he bent down slightly and started rubbing her back "Hey, come on now Sakura-chan. The important thing is that we're safe now, right?"

Sakura seamed to stop crying at this and looked up at him before Kerberos appeared above her and started patting her on the head "Yeah, come on, nothing less from the Cardcaptor that I scouted!"

Sakura turned away from Naruto and looked over at Kerberos "As I've been saying, I never said I would!"

Kerberos just crossed his arms over his chest "You'll be a better adult if you have all sorts of experiences in your life, right Naruto?" Kerberos finished as looked up from Sakura to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened at this '_Why do they keep dragging me into this.' _Naruto rubbed the back of his head while looking to the side out of the corner of his eyes "I guess so…"

Hearing Naruto agree with him Kerberos started laughing to himself before he turned his attention towards FLY's Clow Card on the ground before looking back at Sakura "Well, you did capture this card. Why don't you try it out now?"

Sakura then stood back up while asking Kerberos "What can it do?"

Kerberos just shrugged "Well, try it."

As Sakura started walking towards the card Gamakichi jumped off of Sakura's head and onto Naruto's again "And to think that you said that Sakura wasn't going to be your…"

He didn't get to finish as Naruto narrowed his eyes and growled out "Shut it Kichi!" He then walked over to Sakura as she stood in front of the card and looked over her shoulder at it "So, what do you think it does?"

Sakura just shrugged her shoulders before she smiled at him "Let's find out." She then raised her staff above her as the same golden circle appeared around her before she hit the tip of the staff down onto the card "FLY!"

A light then engulfed the area before dying down to reveal Sakura in the sky sitting on her now winged staff with Naruto sat behind her. Looking around at the night sky Naruto let out a laugh along with Sakura before he said out loud "Now _this _is cool!"

Sakura just nodded her head in agreement before Kerberos flew up next to them "How is it? Doesn't it feel good?"

Sakura just gave a quick gave a quick "Hai!" while Naruto pumped his fist into the air "Hell yeah!"

Kerberos then started flying next to them before turning his head towards Sakura "I'll enjoy working with you, Cardcaptor Sakura!"

Gamakichi from his place on Naruto's head let out a chuckle "Yeah, I'm sure Aniki is gonna enjoy it as well." He continued chuckling to himself as he said this.

A small blush appeared on Naruto's face before he growled out at him "Will you got off that already!"

Sakura just tilted her head to the side at this "Hoe?" Her eyes then widened slightly as she looked back over at Kerberos "I've been saying, I didn't say I'll do it, right Naruto-kun!"

Naruto just blinked a few times hearing this before Kerberos looked over at him "Naruto understands what's important, right?"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Naruto's head as he looked back and forth between Sakura and Kerberos '_Why me?'_ He then rubbed the back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle before letting out a sigh and hanging his head while muttering out "This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

In an unknown location rested a large lake. Around the lake seamed to be the moss covered forms of two rundown old statues. However the water of the lake seamed to be heating up as it appeared to slowly be turning into steam. This continued until the lake was completely dry, revealing in the centre of the now dry lake an ice pillar with large metal chains wrapped around it leading into the ground. A dark purple energy seamed to be coming out of the ground around the chains, corroding them until they all snapped and fell away from the pillar of ice. Cracks then seamed to appear all over the pillar of ice revealing steam and the same purple energy poring out of them. The pillar of ice then seamed to shatter before it exploded outwards as a cloud of smoke covered the area. Within the smoke the siluet of a person could be seen as the same purple energy swirled around the figure. The figure in the smoke then seamed to lift his head up revealing red eyes that glowed out through the smoke before they seamed to narrow.

"Naruto… NARUTO!!!"

* * *

Okay, well there it is, the first chapter to my new story "Naruto of the Clow" I hope you enjoyed it.

AN/ If anyone is curios about where Naruto is going to be living I'll give you a hint, think Bleach.

Next time "Ch02 Without a Shadow of a doubt" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


	2. Ch02 Without a Shadow of a doubt

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or CardCaptor Sakura, man that really sucks.

"Rasengan!" Normal speech.  
'_Rasengan!' _Normal thoughts.  
**"Rasengan!"** Demon speech.  
**'**_**Rasengan!'**_ Demon thoughts.

Naruto of the Clow  
Ch02 Without a Shadow of a doubt

* * *

It was the morning after the battle with FLY and Kerberos was currently hovering over the sleeping for of Sakura attempting to wake her up "Sakura. Sakura!"

Sakura seamed to be oblivious to this however and rolled over in her sleep with a content look on her face before murmuring out "I can't eat anymore…"

"Who was it that set the alarm for seven?" Kerberos said as he shook his head "Weren't you going to get up early?"

Sakura's eyes blinked open slightly hearing Kerberos' voice '_Osaka accent? Nobody in my family has that accent…'_ Slowly Sakura pulled herself into a sitting position and looked over towards her TV "The TV… isn't on… That means…" Her eyes then opened slightly wider before she looked up to find Kerberos staring down at her with a creepy smile on his face. Seeing this Sakura jumped back slightly in shock causing Kerberos to do the same before they both let a surprised cry. Sakura looked back up at Kerberos and blinked a few times "A plush toy?"

Kerberos just shook his head at this "You're still not awake… Come on, get a grip!" He finished up while lightly hitting Sakura over her head causing a sweat drop to appear on the back of her head while her eyes seamed to turn into swirls.

Sakura seamed to snap out of it however as she looked back up at Kerberos "That's right! The guardian of the Clow Cards!"

"You're finally awake." Kerberos then puffed his chest out "I'm Kerberos, the Beast of the Seal!"

'_That's right…'_ Sakura thought to herself '_Among the books I found in the basement was a book of Clow Cards… I'm not sure what they are, but they were apparently magical cards…'_ She then started thinking back at what happened the previous day '_I scattered them all over the place… and I released Naruto-kun from the book.'_ She then blinked a few times remembering this "Ah, Naruto-kun!" Sakura then jumped off of her bed and rushed over towards her closet before pulling the door open while calling out "Morning Naruto-kun, time to get up." However all she saw was a few sheets set up as a makeshift bed "Hoe… Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto left with Kichi in the early morning… said he wanted to check out the city." Hearing this Sakura turned around to face Kerberos before he continued "He told me to tell you he'll meat up with you later." Sakura just looked down at the floor hearing this before the amount of light entering the room seamed to intensify. Looking back up Sakura saw Kerberos pulling the curtains back before he called "Well, it's a great morning, Cardcaptor Sakura!"

"I've been saying, I just CAN'T be the Cardcaptor!"

Kerberos just let out a chuckle hearing this as the Clow Book seamed to float off the desk before stopping in front of Kerberos "Humble, so humble…" He then opened the book up to reveal the FLY card to Sakura, which now had her name written at the bottom "See? You got the FLY card back, too! See? See?"

"Although I got in a mess to get it back!" Sakura said turning her head away "Besides… it's not like I did it on my own, Naruto-kun was the one doing all the fighting."

Kerberos just tilted his head to the side "Naruto believes you can do it."

Before anything else could be said however there was a call of "Breakfast!" from downstairs. Hearing this Sakura just called out "Hai!" before quickly getting changed into her school uniform and heading down to the dinning room. Once she made it into the room she saw Toya in the kitchen and called out a greeting "Ohaiyo, Onii-chan."

Hearing this Toya turned his attention towards Sakura "You came down after I only called once! Is it gonna rain today?"

"I had someone waking me up today!" Sakura called back out while slamming her hands down on the table. Toya just gave her a confused look hearing this before Sakura realised what she had just said and started waving her hand in the air "Oh, I mean the alarm clock." She finished up with a nervous laugh. Toya just shrugged at this before going back to what he was doing, causing Sakura to let out a sigh of relief. Sakura then walked over to a framed photo of her mother before also greeting her "Ohaiyo, Okaa-san."

It was at that point that Fujitaka walked into the room "Ohaiyo gozaimasu."

"Ohaiyo, Otou-san." Sakura called out while smiling up at him.

"Ohaiyo." Came Toya's reply.

Fujitaka then looked down at the food that Toya had set out around the table "Mm, it looks delicious as usual today."

"Well, it's better than the kaiju's." Toya said before Sakura stamped down on his foot, causing a pained expression to appear on Toya's face.

Fujitaka looked over at Toya seeing this before Sakura called out "Well, Otou-san, we should eat! Let's eat!"

Once Sakura was done eating she stood up from the desk and picked up the plate and rice bowl "Thanks, I've had enough!"

She then rushed to put the dishes in the kitchen while Fujitaka called out "You really are in a hurry today!"

Hearing this Sakura turned her attention towards him "I'm in charge of cleaning the classroom this morning!" Sakura then grabbed a couple of crackers before rushing back up to her room while Toya just muttered out "Kaiju…"

Hearing Sakura running back up the Kerberos lifted his head up before seeing Sakura rush in and close the door behind her. Seeing this he stood up and called out "Welcome back!"

"Here's a souvenir!" Sakura said, walking over to Kerberos and handing him the crackers.

Kerberos just took the crackers with a loud "Woohoo!" before he sat back down and started eating them.

Sakura grabbed her hat from the lamp and placed it on her head before examining it in the nightstand mirror "Well, I'm gonna go now!"

Hearing this Kerberos looked up from his crackers "First Naruto, now you… Kids nowadays are so busy."

"Both my Onii-chan and Otou-san will be leaving for school soon… so you can turn on the TV in my room after a while."

Kerberos just tilted his head in confusion hearing this "Your Otou-san's still a student?"

"He's a collage professor!" Sakura called out while digging through her draws "You can't leave the room when there are people in the house. Everyone would be too surprised!" Sakura finished by turning around. Kerberos just gave out a chick "Hai!" before Sakura noticed the time on her clock "It's this late already!? I gotta hurry!" She then grabbed her bag and rushed back out of her room, not noticing the Kerberos was no longer in sight.

* * *

Naruto stood on top of the roof as he watched Sakura rush out of the house as she called back to Toya and Fujitaka "I'm leaving!" Naruto just let out a small chuckle as he watched her race off down the street before Gamakichi burst out of the backpack he was wearing and landed on his shoulder "Are you sure about this Aniki!?"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "Well I'm gonna be living in this time period, so I'm gonna need to fit in… Besides it can't be any worse then it was back in Konoha, right?"

"I guess that true." Gamakichi said while letting out a sigh "But don't you think you should have told Sakura about this?"

Naruto shook his head while letting out another chuckle "Nagh… why ruin the surprise!"

Gamakichi just let out another sigh "If you say so."

"Right… Now…" Naruto started as he looked over at Gamakichi "Get back in the bag! Last thing we need is someone seeing. Somehow I doubt people would understand about suddenly seeing a talking frog."

"Yeah, yeah…" Gamakichi muttered as he moved back into the bag before somehow managing to zip it up from the inside. Naruto let out another chuckle at this before he jumped off the roof and started walking down the same path that Sakura gone down not noticing the pair of narrowed eyes watching him go.

* * *

As Sakura continued down the path she suddenly said out loud to herself "I'll just take a small detour!" Turning round another corner Sakura soon came to a stop just outside of the front garden of a house "I'm here at Yukito's house…" She then looked over the hedge seeing if Yukito was around before her eyes seamed to droop slightly "I'm sure he isn't around…"

"What is it?" Yukito said as he stepped out from behind a bush, startling Sakura.

"You're here?"

"Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan." Yukito called out as he walked over towards her.

"O-Ohaiyo, gozaimasu."

"You're up early!"

"I'm in charge of cleaning the classroom…"

"That's so good of you. Oh I know." Yukito said as he moved over to the bush before plucking some of the pink flowers from it and handing them out towards Sakura "Do you want to have this for the classroom?"

"Is it all right?" Yukito just nodded at this before handing them to Sakura, who just looked down at them before a large smile appeared on her face and she looked back up at Yukito "Thank you very much!"

"Be carful, and see you later!"

Sakura started heading back down the street while facing Yukito and waving goodbye while calling out "Thank you very much!" Skating backwards she nearly tripped up before managing to catch herself and heading back around the corner "See you later!" As Sakura continued down the path she looked down at the flowers in her hands "This is such a good day!"

* * *

Once Sakura made it to the school she rushed up to room 4-2 before sliding the door open to reveal an empty classroom "Wow, I'm first!" She then walked over to her desk before setting her bag on it before stretching her arms out.

Hearing the door open Sakura turns her attention towards it to see Tomoyo walk in "You're here early, Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo started walking towards Sakura just as Sakura called out "Ohaiyo. You're early too."

"Ohaiyo, gozaimasu."

"Are you in charge of something too, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"No, I am not. I just wanted to show you something, Sakura-chan."

"Hoe?" Sakura sat back down at her desk before Tomoyo pulled out a video camera and placed it in front of her "A video?"

"I was able to film something extremely amusing last now." Said Tomoyo as pressed the play button on the video camera revealing the image of last nights moon just as something that appeared to be Sakura, Naruto, Kerberos and Gamakichi flying in front of it, on Sakura's staff, before the image cut out.

Seeing this Sakura had a shocked look on her face "What was that…?"

Tomoyo just hit another button on the camera "This is an enlargement."

The image played again only this time it was zoomed in to reveal that what was flying in front of the moon was defiantly Sakura and Naruto on her staff, along with Gamakichi on Naruto's head and Kerberos Flying next to them. Sakura's eyes widened seeing this before she jumped back out of her chair "HOE!!!"

Hearing Sakura's scream Kerberos came flying out of Sakura's bag "What's wrong, Sakura!?" Sakura looked shocked to see Kerberos there as he started looking around the area "A Clow Card? Where? I'll take it on! Come on!" Kerberos shouted out as he raised his fists into the air before he seamed to calm down.

Tomoyo looked over at the camera, more specifically the image of Kerberos on the screen, before looking back over at Kerberos and blinked a few times "My, a striking resemblance." Before anyone could say anything else the door opened again. Hearing this Sakura grabbed Kerberos and stuffed him back into her bag, ignoring his muffled cries, before anyone else could see him.

As their classmates started entering the room Sakura and Tomoyo returned to their seats while Sakura let out a sigh. As more of them entered the room Sakura could hear some of them talking about a rumour of an apparently new student "Hoe?"

Hearing this Tomoyo leaned over towards Sakura "Have you heard anything about this new student, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura just shook her head at this "No, I haven't heard anything about it."

It was a few minutes later when the rest of their classmates took their seats and their sensei walked into the room with a quick "Ohaiyo, gozaimasu."

"Ohaiyo, gozaimasu!" The class all called back together.

Once their sensei reach the desk at the front of the class she turned her attention towards the class "All right class, before we begin today we will be introducing your new classmate." She then turned her attention in the direction of the door "You can come in now!"

"Hai!" Hearing this voice call out from behind the door Sakura sat up straight, recognising the voice "Hoe?" She then turned her full attention towards the door to reveal Naruto walking into the room wearing the standard uniform. Seeing this Sakura's eyes widened "H-HOE!?!?"

Hearing this everyone turned their attention towards Sakura who started to let out a nervous chuckle before their sensei called out "Is there a problem, Kinomoto-san?"

"N-No, sensei! Gomen." Sakura called back while slumping back down into her seat.

Their sensei then turned her attention back towards Naruto "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class."

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders at this "Alright."

He then walked up to the front of the class while Tomoyo brought her hand up to her chin while saying to herself "My, another striking resemblance." Hearing this Sakura just looks over at her with a nervous smile and a sweat drop on the back of her head.

Once Naruto made it to the front of the class he turned to face the class and raised his hand up in a greeting manner "Yo!" He then let his hand drop back down to his side before continuing "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I just recently moved to the area. I'm into marshal arts, and you know, the usual stuff." Naruto finished up with another shrug of his shoulders "Um, well… any questions?" he asked slightly nervous.

No sooner did he say this then the class burst out into mummers "Is that your natural hair colour?"

"Uh, yeah." Naruto said as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

"Are those some sort of tribal marks on your cheeks?"

"Huh?" Blinking a few times the sweat drop seamed to double in size before he let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head "Uh, their just birth marks."

It was at that point that their sensei spoke up "Okay, I think that's enough for now." She then turned her attention towards Naruto "Uzumaki-san, you can tack the seat in front of Kinomoto-san."

Naruto just nodded at this "Hai!" He then walked up to the desk before sitting down. Once he was sat in his seat he turned around to face Sakura giving her his foxy smile "Ohaiyo, Sakura-chan… Uh, surprise?" He said quietly while letting out a nervous chuckle at the end.

Once class came to an end everyone started putting their things away before Sakura grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pulled him out of the room, closely followed by Tomoyo. Once they all made it to behind the building Sakura placed her bag on a pink blanket and sat down on it along with Naruto and Tomoyo. Kerberos then came flying out of Sakura's bag again before floating back down and leaning against it while letting out a sigh "That was painful…"

Sakura just seamed to ignore him for them moment however, focusing on Naruto "What are you doing here, Naruto-kun!?"

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head "Well, I just figured that if I'm gonna be living around here then I might as well try to fit in."

"I thought you might be a little hesitant after what happened with the academy back at Konoha." Sakura said with a slight sad smile.

Naruto just looked to the side with a slight pout "That was like what a thousand years ago."

Sakura let out a nervous laugh while looking over towards Tomoyo who tilted her head to the side "A thousand years?"

Naruto's eyes widened at this point realising what he just said before Kerberos flew up next to Naruto "That's right, Naruto here…" He said while patting Naruto on the head, causing his eyes to narrow slightly "is a super ninja who spent the last thousand years sealed inside the Clow book."

Naruto's eye started twitching as Kerberos was still patting him on the head before he swiped him away with the back of his hand "Stop that."

Sakura just smiled at the two of them before turning her attention towards Kerberos "Why did you tag along anyway!?"

"Well, I just wanted to get a glimpse of how the Cardcaptor usually spends her day."

Sakura let out a sigh while Naruto shook his head before Tomoyo asked "If you don't mind, would you like to introduce us?"

Sakura looked back up at Tomoyo before looking at Kerberos "He says his name is Kerberos…" Sakura trailed off before Tomoyo spoke up.

"He sure looks different from his name."

Naruto let out a small chuckle hearing this while Sakura smiled at them while saying "He's more of a 'Kero-chan'."

"Really."

Kerberos seamed to take offence at this before shouting out "Don't call me like I'm some frog! I'm Kerberos, the beast of the…" That was as far as he got however as an orange blur appeared out of Naruto's bag tackling Kerberos to the ground.

Naruto, Sakura and Tomoyo looked down at the orange blur that tackled Kerberos to find it to be Gamakichi with an annoyed look on his face "And just WHAT is wrong with being a frog!?"

A sweat drop appeared on Sakura's head at this while Naruto just slapped his palm into his face "Kichi…" He then dragged it off his face while looking down at Gamakichi "I thought I told you to stay in the bag."

Gamakichi just hopped off Kerberos before looking up at Naruto "What, nobody's around." He looked around noticing Sakura and also Tomoyo before introducing himself "Yo! I'm the great and powerful Gamakichi!"

Tomoyo just looked down at him "Gamakichi."

Sakura looked over at her with a smile "Yeah, but we just call him…" Naruto and Sakura just shared a look before both calling out "Kichi-chan!" before the both of them started laughing to themselves while Gamakichi's eye started twitching before he just hung his head "We get no respect."

Kerberos just floated next to him with his head also held low "Tell me about it, and I'm the guardian of the Clow Cards!"

Hearing this Tomoyo turned her attention towards Kerberos "Clow Cards…"

Hearing this Kerberos seamed to perk up and went into an explanation about the Clow Cards to Tomoyo. Already having heard all this Naruto and Sakura tuned him out and started eating their lunches while Gamakichi pulled a bag of potato chips out of Naruto's bag. As they were finishing their lunches Kerberos seamed to be finishing up his explanation "And so, Sakura became Cardcaptor Sakura!"

Tomoyo started clapping as Kerberos finished his story "That's wonderful!" she then turned away from the other before saying "The Cardcaptor and the ancient ninja that protects the city from the catastrophes of the Clow Cards! That is so awesome!" Sakura's eyes just widened hearing this while Naruto started to choke on the last of his lunch.

"Ancient…?"

"I can't do something that important!" Sakura said as she waved her hand in front of her face before turning to face Naruto "Right, Naruto-kun?" However a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head at the sight of him.

Naruto had his knees hugged close to his chest while looking down at the ground while moving his finger around on the ground in eight patterns before muttering out to himself "I'm not ancient…"

Sakura's sweat drop just seamed to double in size at this point before she let out a sigh and turned back around only to find Tomoyo right up in her face "No, you can do it, Sakura-chan! If you don't mind, can you show me how you use your magic?"

Sakura seamed to be taken back by this before Kerberos jumped up "Yeah, yeah, show'er!" he then turned towards Naruto "You too, show'er that blue energy ball thingy!"

Naruto seamed to snap back to reality hearing this before blinking a few time "Uh, do you mean the Rasengan?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's the one, c'mon, show'er!" Kerberos called out pumping his fist into.

Sakura just blinked a few times hearing this "B-But… he can't use the Rasengan here, its way too destructive!"

Kerberos seamed to deflate hearing this before picking himself back up and turning towards Sakura "Well you still show'er yours right! C'mon, nobody's watching. Do a flashy little one!"

Sakura looked over at Naruto only to see him shrug his shoulders before Gamakichi started jumping up and down "C'mon, Sakura, just show her!"

Sakura just sighed at this before walking out onto the grass and pulling out 'key' before holding it out in the palm of her hand "The Key which hides powers of the Dark!" The 'key' was then encased in a sphere of bright light while the same glowing golden circle appeared around Sakura "Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! RELEASE!" A flash of light suddenly appeared before dying down to reveal Sakura's staff in her hand.

Sakura let out a relieved sigh before Tomoyo called out "You are able to use magic with this staff?"

"Yeah, although I need a card," Sakura said turning around to face her.

"Like this!" Kerberos called out as he pulled the FLY card out of Sakura's bag.

Sakura seamed taken back by this "W-When did you…"

"So, do you have a trademark pose yet?" Tomoyo said, appearing next to Sakura.

Sakura just had a confused look on her face at this "W-Why?"

Tomoyo turned away with apparently stars in her eyes "Trademark poses and spells are the basic parts of being a magic girl!" Sakura's eyes just turned into swirls hearing this before Tomoyo looked over at Naruto "As well as being a super ninja!"

Naruto seamed slightly taken back by this "Uh, I don't think…"

"She's got a point!" Gamakichi called out, interrupting Naruto "Remember Jiraiya's pose!"

Naruto just got a disturbed look on his face as the image of Jiraiya standing atop the orange toad, Gama, appeared in his mind, causing his eye to twitch "There is no way I'm gonna use ero-senin's pose… Just thinking about it creeps me out!" He finished with a shudder.

* * *

The next morning Sakura was rollerblading to school with Naruto jogging along next to her, however they came to a stop when they at the entrance then they saw a large group of students blocking the way. Seeing this Naruto raised an eyebrow "What's, uh… going on?"

Sakura just shrugged at this "Don't know. Come on!" She said as she headed towards the crowd. Seeing some of her friend in the crowd, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko, Sakura moved over towards them with Naruto close behind "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan!"

"Look!"

The three of them then pushed Sakura past the crowd so that she could see "Hoe?" In front of her was a pile of desks and gym equipment stacked together "W-What is this?"

"I don't know. It was like this when I arrived this morning."

It was at this point that Naruto walked up beside Sakura and looked up at the 'tower' of desk and equipment "How do you even accomplish something like this? There's no way it would be stable enough to climb up it, let alone get the carry the desks up to the top of it."

Sakura just took a look over at Naruto before looking back up at the 'tower'. "You're right, but then…" She said, leaving her sentence hanging in the air.

Naruto folded his arms over his chest before tilting his head to the side "You don't think it could be a… you know?" He said while looking around at everyone around them.

"Hoe?" Sakura gave Naruto a confused look before her eyes widened slightly, realising he was talking about the Clow Cards "Maybe…" she said while placing her hand on her chin before calling out a startled "HOE!"

This seamed to shock Naruto slightly, causing him to jump "What!? Sakura-chan, what is it?"

"If all the desks are out here then what about the class room?" Sakura asked

Naruto just blinked a few times "Huh?" before his eyes widened "Oh right… That can't be good!"

With that said they rushed into the locker room for Sakura to change out of her skates before rushing to the classroom. Once they made it up to the room they slide the door open to find the desks and chairs staked up just like they were outside. "Hoe?" Sakura called out looking up at the pile "Who pulled a prank like this…?"

Naruto just looked up at it before letting out a sigh "We're the ones who are gonna have to clean this up, aren't we?"

Sakura hung her head hearing this before the two of them moved to start cleaning up. After a few seconds most of the other students walked into the room, along with Tomoyo. Seeing her walk into the room Sakura turned around to greet her "Ohaiyo, Tomoyo-chan."

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu." Tomoyo called back before walking up to Sakura "We seam to have a rather large predicament. Something that can do this…" She finished up by placing a on her chin before Naruto jumped down from one of the desks.

"You'd need something like the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, to do something like this."

Noticing Naruto landing beside them Tomoyo turned around to greet him "Ohaiyo, Naruto."

"Ohaiyo, Tomoyo." Naruto greeted her in return before he noticed Sakura looking over at him "Huh, something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Kage Bunshin, huh?"

Naruto just blinked a few times "Huh…? Hey don't look at me…" He said as his eye widened realising what Sakura was saying.

"I remember you were quite the prankster back in the academy at Konoha." Sakura said back with a small smile.

"Hey, that was a… a long time ago." Naruto called back catching himself before he said the wrong thing "And besides you know I gave up my prankster days." He finished up while crossing his arms over his chest while giving a slight pout, causing Sakura to give a quite giggle at the look on his face.

Before Naruto and Sakura could continue Tomoyo turned towards Sakura "Perhaps this is a Clow Card's doing?"

Sakura just nodded at this "Yeah, Naruto-kun and I thought about that. We should probably check with Kero-chan after school."

* * *

Later that day Sakura, Tomoyo and Naruto, with Gamakichi on top of his head, were sitting around Kero in Sakura's room waiting for Kero's thoughts about what happened at the school "That's done by a Clow Card, all right!" He called out while standing on the cabinet with his arms folded over his chest.

"Just as I thought!" Tomoyo said, clapping her hand to together while Sakura and Naruto were drinking their orange juice.

Sakura lowed her glass before saying "It was such a hassle to straighten things up!"

Naruto just nodded his head in agreement "Yeah, to bad everyone else was. Then we could have just had my Kage Bunshin do all the work." Hearing this Sakura's eyes widened before she let out a sigh and hung her head.

"Just our luck."

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura with a reassuring smile "But as a result we didn't have any classes today."

Hearing this Sakura lifted her head with a slightly strained smile while a sweat drop appeared on the back of her head "I-I was happy about that, but…" All three of them then turned their attention towards Kero before Sakura continued "But which Clow Card would make a complete mess of our school?"

Kero took a thinking pose before saying "Well, I don't know. In any case… Sakura! It's time for the Cardcaptor!"

"W-Why!?" Sakura said back as Kero floated in front of her face.

"If it's a Clow Card's doing, you have to capture it!" Kero responded.

"I've been saying, that's impossible!" Sakura said trying to convince Kero.

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan, you did just fine last time!" Naruto called out to her as placed his glass back on the plate "And besides, you know I'll be there to protect you out all the way!" He fisted by pumping his fist into the air before Kichi spoke up.

"Yeah, come on, Sakura, you can't loose with the ancient ninja on your side."

Hearing this Naruto had a taken back look to his face before his right eye started twitching and he yelled out "I'm not ancient!"

Tomoyo then turned her attention towards Naruto "But you're from a thousand years in the past." Hearing this Naruto just looked at her with a shocked expression before letting out a sigh and hanging his head.

Seeing his opportunity Kero flew up while pumping his fist into the air "All right, we're gonna go to the school tonight!"

Naruto held up his hand with his head still held down while half-heartedly saying "Yeah."

Sakura however seamed taken back by this "Tonight!?" She then furiously shook her head while crossing her arms in an X from "Not at night!"

"Why's that?" Kero asked curiously.

Sakura just started shivering at this "B-B-B-B-Because… the school at night…" The image of a shapeless ghost chasing Sakura down a corridor appeared before Sakura started shouted out "No, no, no! I will NOT!" as anime style tears started poring down her face.

Hearing this Naruto seamed to freeze before shakily raising his head "G-G-Ghosts?"

Sakura just nodded her head furiously before Kichi let out a sigh "Don't tell me YOU'RE afraid of ghosts."

Naruto just looked down at his fingers as he poked them together, much like Hinata used to "You mean as in evil spirits seeking vengeance for an untimely death?" He said just before his own his own set of anime tears appeared "Not to mention the Shinigami, just waiting to devour our souls!" The image of a bloodied, ghostly ninja with glowing red eyes stalking Naruto appeared before the ghostly ninja disappeared replaced with the image of the purple skinned, white mained form of the Shinigami, with a dagger held in its mouth. The image of Naruto seamed to turn his head towards the form of the Shinigami before his eyes widened.

This just seamed to freak Sakura out further before both she and Naruto both lathed onto each other with anime styled tears poring down both of their faces before yelling out together "NO WAY…! We're not going!"

Kero and Kichi both let out a sigh hearing this.

"Sakura…"

"Aniki…"

From his new spot on the ground Kichi shook his head before yelling up at Naruto "Get a grip…!" He then let out a sigh before continuing "For Kami's sake, you're a ninja!"

Naruto just looked down at Kichi "SO!? Ojii-san and the Yondaime were the strongest ninja of their time, and THEY had their souls devoured by the Shinigami!"

"Well… that's true I guess." Kichi said after blinking a few times "But… that was only because they both used the Shiki-fujin."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this "Oh, you mean the Shiki-fujin that's currently on my stomach!"

"Oh, come on…" Kichi started with a sigh "It's not like the Shinigami is gonna actively search you out."

Naruto just turned his head away from him while looking out of the corners of his eyes "Yeah, but it might if we're in a ghost infested area while its collecting the wondering souls of the ghosts that refuse to pass over… like a haunted school yard." Naruto finished muttering the last part under his breath.

Hearing this Gamakichi turned his head to the side with half lidded, narrowed eyes before saying quietly to himself "Well, I guess that your fear of ghosts…" He then let out a tiered sigh before looking back up at Naruto and Sakura "Well then… I guess you can at least have your souls devoured together." He said with a shrug.

Naruto's and Sakura's head just spun around towards Kichi hearing this with wide eyes "NANI!!!" They both yelled out together as their grip on each other tightened and their anime tears returned full force.

It was at this point that Kero flew over in front of Kichi waving his fists in the air while yelling out "You're not helping!!!" Kichi just looked up at him, uninterested, before spurting out a small stream of water that him Kero in the face. Caught by surprise Kero jumped back slightly while wiping the water off his face before sending a glare at Kichi, only to see him facing away from him. Letting out a sigh Kero turned back towards Naruto and Sakura before flying back up to them with his arms folded over his chest "Come on you two, there are some cards that are active only at night."

"But it is true that the school at night can be a dangerous place!" Tomoyo said, finally speaking up.

Hearing this Naruto and Sakura broke away from each other before looking over at Tomoyo with grateful smiles, thinking that they wouldn't have to go now "Tomoyo!"

Kichi let out a snort while muttering to himself "Bet it wouldn't be so dangerous with a ninja around." However both Naruto and Sakura heard this and both shot him glares that practically screamed 'Shut Up!' Seeing this, a sweat drop appeared on the back of Kichi's head.

Tomoyo didn't seam to take notice at this however "So, I will come along with you! I must record your bravery onto video!"

Hearing this both Naruto's and Sakura's heads snapped up in the direction of Tomoyo, disbelief and shock clearly written on their faces.

"B-But, you just…" Naruto started before Sakura asked.

"W-Why?"

"Because that's my hobby!" Tomoyo called out, clapping her hands together.

Hearing this Naruto and Sakura just hung their heads until a few seconds later when Naruto lifted his head back up and let out a forced laugh "Well, let me know how it goes."

"Hoe?" Sakura's head shot up towards Naruto's direction hearing this "Nu, uh…" she called out while shaking her head furiously before grabbing Naruto's arm with both hand and tugging him towards her, causing him to turn his head in her direction "You're coming too! Besides, didn't you just say you'd protect me?" Sakura finished with teary eyes.

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle at this which ended in a defeated sigh as he hung his head "I did say that… didn't I?" Sakura just gave a quick nod at this as she smiled up at him.

Kero then flew up to Tomoyo "All right, the five of us are gonna attack the school tonight!"

"If that is the case, there is a bigger need…" Tomoyo started before looking over at Naruto and Sakura "for us to come up with trademark poses!"

"Yeah! We'll start training now!" Kero called out while pumping his fist into the air.

Naruto and Sakura just looked between Kero and Tomoyo with sweat drops on the back of their heads while Kichi let out a tiered sigh before muttering out to himself "Am I the only normal one around here?"

* * *

Later that night Sakura, now in a long sleeved yellow top and white shorts, and Naruto, now wearing a pair of black jeans and an orange T-shirt, along with Kero and Kichi were waiting for Tomoyo in front of the school gates. Naruto walked up to the gate and looked between the bars before a shiver ran down his spine, causing him to turn his back to the gate while crossing his arms over his chest "I still don't like this."

Kichi just let out a sigh hearing this "Come on, Aniki, when the fight begins you'll forget all about having your soul devoured."

Naruto's eye started twitching hearing this "Great way to put it…" Naruto said before turning his head to the side "But this place is still giving me the creeps."

It was at that point that a couple of crows let out a loud squawk before flying out of a nearby tree and over the group, startling Sakura "HOE!!!" She screamed out before grabbing a hold of Naruto's arm, hugging it close to herself "I-I'm scared…"

Naruto just turned his attention towards her "Hey, come on, Sakura-chan, everything will be fine, right? What could go wrong?"

"Besides getting your souls sucked out…" Kichi said as he turned his head to the side.

Kero just flew over in front of Kichi hearing this before yelling out "Quit it already…!"

Before Kero could continue the group heard what sounded like a car before turning to the direction to see a pair of head light heading down the street until a black car with a van behind it came into view before stopping in front of them. One of the back doors of the car then opened before Tomoyo stepped out, wearing a long sleeved pink dress. Tomoyo waked up to them before asking "Did I keep you waiting?"

"No, we just got here." Sakura said, shaking her head.

It was then that four women stepped out of the car and van, wearing black suits, making them look like some sort of government officials. Naruto and Sakura just blinked a few times while they walked up to Tomoyo, all standing in a line "Allow me to introduce you. These are the family bodyguards." Tomoyo said introducing them.

The four bodyguards then bowed slightly towards Sakura and Naruto, which Sakura quickly mimicked while a sweat drop appeared on the back of Naruto's before he held his hand up "Uh… hi."

The four bodyguards then stood back up before the first one faced Tomoyo "Then, Miss…"

Tomoyo nodded at this "Hai. Please pick me up when I call you."

The four bodyguards then got back into the car and drove off. Naruto just watched the retreating car while blinking rapidly "Well, that was different."

Sakura turned her attention towards Tomoyo "Hoe. Amazing! Amazing!! There aren't many grade-schoolers that have bodyguards!"

Tomoyo looked over at Sakura with a large smile "Grade-schoolers that can use magic and have an ancient ninja for a friend are even more rare."

Hearing this Naruto just hung his head while muttering to himself "I'm not ancient…"

A sweat drop appeared on Sakura's head at this point before she looked back over at Tomoyo "I guess so…"

"Anyway, please come this way!" Tomoyo said, grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her around to the back of the van. Naruto just let out a sigh seeing this and followed them around, as Tomoyo opened the back of the van.

Looking inside Sakura's eyes widened at the amount of different costumes that were stored within "W-What is this?"

Tomoyo quickly appeared behind Sakura "Now, now, you should change!"

"N-Nani?" called back hearing this.

"You're going to go capture a Clow Card now, right, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked, receiving a nod from Sakura "When you are doing special things you must wear special clothes!"

Naruto just sweat dropped hearing this before Kero burst out of Sakura's bag "I totally agree! If you don't go after them in clothes suitable for a Cardcaptor you might loose the mental battle against the card!"

Hearing this, Kichi burst out of Naruto's bag before jumping up onto his head "Loosing the mental battle, are you kidding me with that!"

Kero just narrowed his eyes at Kichi before crossing his arms over his chest "Says the cape wearing toad."

Kichi just turned his head away from Kero hearing this before Naruto spoke up "I think you lost this round, Kichi."

"Shut up!"

Tomoyo seamed to ignore this however as she appeared before Kero and tacking a hold of his hands "I'm happy that you understand how I feel!"

Kero and Tomoyo then looked over at Sakura before Kero spoke up "So, Sakura, go change!"

Tomoyo nodded her head in agreement "I also have hats for each outfit! Now, now, please go inside!" She finished up pushing Sakura into the back of the van.

Kero was about to fly in as well before Naruto grabbed a hold of his tale causing Kero to give out a pained cry "Nani!?!?" He then turned around to find Naruto with a hold of his tail before he started thrashing his arms around "Hey, what gives!?"

Naruto just shook his head at this "Not you, Kero." Tomoyo just gave a nod at this before closing the doors behind her.

Kero just turned around and crossed his arms "Man, this is so unfair. I wanna see too."

Kichi just turned his head to the side hearing this "Tch, perv…"

Kero spun around hearing this before he started yelling "What was that!?"

"You heard me."

Naruto just let out a sigh, before leaning against the side of the van "Here we go again…"

A few minutes later Tomoyo and Sakura came back out of the van with Sakura now wearing a pair of long black socks along with red and white sneakers and a pair of white gloves. She had on a black gymnast styled under suit with a white over coat covering it, along with a long red with a large bow in the front and a matching red hat. A small blush appeared on Naruto's face as he saw her before Tomoyo pulled out her video camera and started filming her "You look lovely, Sakura-chan!"

"This is so embarrassing!" Sakura cried out.

"You look fine…" Naruto said before turning his head away "It suits you."

Sakura just blinked a few times before Tomoyo looked aver at Naruto and another smile appeared on her face "Okay, now it's your turn, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened hearing this "N-Nani!?"

"I brought you a costume to wear as well."

"B-But…"

Before Naruto could say anything else however Kero flew up next to him "Yeah, come on, Naruto. You need a powerful outfit to bring out the full glory of your Rasengan!"

Naruto and Sakura just sweat dropped hearing this as Tomoyo appeared behind Naruto, pushing him towards the back of the van while Naruto looked over his shoulder at Kero "What do you mean 'the full glory of my Rasengan'? Is that the only reason you wanted me to show it to Tomoyo, so you could see it again?"

"Of cause not!" Kero called back just before Tomoyo pushed Naruto inside the van and closed the doors behind him.

Sakura just narrowed her eyes at Kero "It was wasn't it?"

Kero just sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "What, it was a cool move."

Kichi just shook his head at this, from his new position on the floor "Why am I not surprised."

After a while of waiting for Naruto, Kero got fed up of waiting "What's tacking him so long!" He then flew over to the back of the van before beating on the door "Hey, Naruto, hurry up already!"

"I'm not coming out!" Came Naruto's response.

"Hoe?" Sakura tilted her head to the side before walking up to the door "Come on, Naruto-kun, it can't be that bad."

Naruto slowly opened the door before stepping out, causing Sakura's eyes to widen. Naruto was now wearing an orange sleeveless suit that ended just above the knee with a large zipper that ran up the centre of it, with a black belt around the waist. (AN/ Think of what Sora wore in the first Kingdom Hearts game only orange instead of red, with a black belt instead of blue.) Over the orange suit he had on a red long sleeved overcoat, which was left open except for a metal buckle around his neck. The overcoat reached down to just below his knees and had a slit around the back running up to his waist, giving it the appearance of two tails. Finally he had on a pair of black soaks along with red and black sneakers. Looking down at himself Naruto let out a sigh "I look ridiculous…"

Naruto then narrowed his eyes as he looked over at Kichi, hearing him snickering to himself. Before he could say anything however Tomoyo walked up behind him "You forgot to put the hood up." She then lifted the hood up and placed it over his head. It was at this point that Kichi broke into uncontrollable laughter, as the hood seamed to come to a point at the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto's face soon turned as red as his coat hearing Kichi laughing his head off. He then turned his back to the rest of the group and crouched down towards the ground before moving his finger around in an 8 form on the ground. The light seamed to dim around him before what looked like a spotlight shone down on him. Sakura just seeing this "Come on, Naruto-kun, they're not that bad." Sakura said as her eye seamed to twitch slightly.

Naruto just turned his head towards her revealing anime tears flowing down his cheeks "Easy for you to say, Sakura-chan, at least yours makes you look cute." He said before turning his head back around, missing the rather large blush that appeared on Sakura.

At this point Kero flew over Naruto and Sakura "Nothing to feel ridiculous about." He said while nodding to himself.

"That's what you say…" Kichi muttered to himself before Kero threw him a glare.

Before Kero could comment on this however Tomoyo lowered her camera "That's right! I have something for you as well, Kero!"

Hearing this Kero turned away from Kichi towards Tomoyo "For me?"

Tomoyo took out a large red bow with a shiny black centre before tying around Kero's neck "You match Sakura-chan's outfit. Very cute."

Naruto and Sakura just stared at the two of them with disbelief written on their faces while Kichi just let out a sigh and shook his head. "Y-You really think so?" Kero asked rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura let out a sigh "There is no tension in them at all…"

"Yeah, but that's probably a good thing, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

Sakura just nodded her head at this "True." Sakura and Naruto then heard something clatter and turned around only to find the empty court yard. Seeing this Sakura looked over at Naruto to see him looking around with slightly narrowed eyes "Y-You heard that too, right, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded his head at this "Yeah, but what was it?"

Hearing this Kero looked over at them "Something wrong?" Something seamed to fill the air causing Sakura to take a few steps back behind Naruto while he pulled out a kunai, from the pouch tied to the back of his belt, before lowing into a battle ready crouch. Kero's eyes just seamed to narrow at the feeling in the air "This is the presence of a Clow Card."

"Yeah, but it doesn't do us much good unless we know which one it is." Kichi called out as jumped up on top of Tomoyo's head.

They then heard something that sounded like something was broken off something else. Looking back to the front of the school they saw the school statue fly around from the back of the building. Seeing this Naruto just raised an eyebrow before a shocked look appeared on his face as the Statue was about to crash into them. Naruto dived to the left rolling back into his crouch while Sakura and Tomoyo just ran to the same spot with Kero flying there. Looking at the statue that was now lodged in the ground Naruto just raised an eyebrow at it before standing back up "What is this, the flying rock card?"

The statue then took back off into the sky startling Sakura as she grabbed onto Naruto's arm "It's floating… It's floating!"

Naruto just nodded his head dumbly at this still looking up at the statue with a sweat drop "It really is the flying rock card…"

Tomoyo then pointed towards the ground in front of them "Sakura-chan, Naruto!! That…"

When they looked over to where Tomoyo was pointing they could see the shadow of the statue but there was also another shadow holding it up. Seeing this Sakura's eyes widened "There's nobody there, but a shadow…" She trailed off as Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Okay… The Nara card, then?" They watched as the shadow bent down slightly before throwing the shadow of the statue at them, causing the actual shadow to be thrown at them. Seeing this Naruto's eyes widened "Oh, crap!!" Sakura then buried her head into Naruto's shoulder before he picked her up bridal style and jumped to the left, while the other went right before the statue hit the ground. Naruto fell into a roll landing in a crouch still holding Sakura close to him before letting out a sigh "That was close."

From his position Kero looked over at the shadow before calling over to Naruto and Sakura, as Naruto let go of Sakura and the both of them stood back up "That's…" Hundreds of shadows then started coming out of the building before Kero finished calling out "…all the doings of the SHADOW card!"

Naruto let out an annoyed sigh hearing this "So it's basically the Clow Card version of Shikamaru…" His eyes then hardened before looking over at Kichi "Kichi! Take Tomoyo somewhere safe and make sure nothing happens!"

Sakura looked over at Kero before also saying "You too, Kero-chan! Stay with Tomoyo-chan!"

Kichi nodded his head "Go run and hide, you got it!"

Kero just let out a sigh hearing this before looking over to Naruto and Sakura "Leave it to me!" Hearing this Sakura and Naruto shared a quick nod before running off towards SHADOW.

Sakura and Naruto soon came to a stop as the shadows appeared all around them before Sakura pulled out key "The key which hides powers of the Dark! Show your true form before me! I Sakura, command you under our contract! RELEASE!" As she called out her spell the key turned into her staff before she threw the WINDY card to the ground. The shadows all started to merge together and rise up from the ground, appearing as what looked like waves of shadow. Seeing this Naruto pulled his kunai out again and took another battle stance while Sakura slammed her staff down on the WINDY card "Wind, become a binding chain! WINDY!" The WINDY card seamed to turn into golden ribbons before flying up and rapping around the tendrils. However the shadows only broke apart before reforming, rendering WINDY useless.

The tops of the shadow tendrils started shooting off heading towards Naruto and Sakura. After dodging the first few attacks from SHADOW, Naruto crouched down while picking Sakura up again before jumping off the ground. Channelling chakra into his feet the same way he would as if walking on water Naruto jumped from shadow tendril to shadow tendril while avoiding SHADOW's attacks. Seeing this from his new position in the surrounding bushes with Tomoyo and Kichi, Kero called out to Sakura "Use the FLY card, and escape them for now!"

As Naruto jumped from another tendril, Sakura called out "FLY!" and her staff suddenly grew wings. Letting go of her, Naruto back flipped through the air, away from SHADOW, and landed on the side of the school's main building, while Sakura jumped onto her staff and flew up into the air, above SHADOW.

Tomoyo pointed her camera from Naruto to Sakura while Kero crossed his arms over his chest "It looks like the SHADOW card has collected the shadows of every student in this school. It's impossible for them to fight that many shadows."

Kichi looked over at Kero hearing this before he yelled out "No one can outnumber Aniki!" He then looked out over towards Naruto, who was crouching on the side of the building "Come on, Aniki, don't tell me you're gonna lose to a shadow!"

Hearing this Naruto shot a glare at Kichi "Don't count me out yet, Kichi. I haven't even started to fight yet!" Hearing Sakura shout out his name in alarm Naruto turned his attention towards SHADOW only to find a tendril shooting out after him. Jumping into the air, just before the tendril clashed into the building, Naruto flipped through the air while pulling out his kunai. Landing back on the ground Naruto took off towards SHADOW avoiding and slashing through the tendrils that shot out at him. As Naruto neared SHADOW he started spinning the kunai on his finger before having to spin around on the spot and slash through a tendril that had shot over his head before curling around in an attempt to nail him in the back. Another tendril then shot out in a whipping motion forcing Naruto to back flip out of the way to avoid it.

SHADOW seamed to turn its attention towards Sakura after that shooting out a large tendril into the sky. Sakura seamed to avoid the tendrils first few attempts to attack her before it seamed to grab a hold of her staff. "W-Wait, let go of me!" Sakura called out attempting to brake free from SHADOW.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out before narrowing his eyes at SHADOW and wrapping an explosive tag around his kunai.

Sakura continued to brake free from SHADOW's grip as it started to pull her in "H-Help!" It was then that she heard a call of "Boom!" from Naruto before there was an explosion in the tendril causing the top half of it to dissipate, releasing its hold of Sakura. Looking down towards the ground she sent a grateful smile to Naruto "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto gave her a reassuring smile in return before turning his attention back towards SHADOW just as it sent another tendril at him, causing him to jump back while pulling a large group of shuriken and throwing them into the air. He then ran through hand seals before calling out "Kage Shuriken No Jutsu!" The shuriken then multiplied until there was at least one hundred shuriken floating in the air before shooting off towards SHADOW. The mass of shuriken shredded through SHADOW turning it into a formless black cloud. Landing back on the ground Naruto let out a relieved sigh "Well that wasn't so hard." However his eyes soon widened as the formless cloud started to swirl around before sinking and spreading out through the floor. He watched as the black mass on the ground spread out around him before separating into hundreds of smaller ones all around him.

The hundreds of shadows all seamed to rise up out of the ground creating black humanoid looking creatures with large clawed hands and a pair of large antenna attached to their heads that ran down to their waists. (AN/ Think the Neo Shadow from Kingdom Hearts 2.) Seeing this Naruto's eyes widened "What the hell?" Looking around, Naruto found himself completely surrounded by these shadow creatures "This could be a problem…" He then brought his hands together into the altered cross Ohitsuji (Ram) seal and called out "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke two Naruto Bunshins appeared beside the real Naruto before the two Bunshins brought their right hands up into a half Ohitsuji (Ram) seal before they called out "Henge!"

As a large cloud of smoke covered Naruto from view two of the shadow creatures rushed forwards, in an attempt to attack Naruto. However as they reached the smoke cloud two large spinning Fuuma Shuriken suddenly appeared, spinning around the smoke, before cleaving the two shadow creatures in half. The two shadow creature then burst apart before the smoke cloud died down before revealing Naruto crouching down with his arms extended holding on to a pair of spinning Fuuma Shuriken.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the shadow creatures seamed to be analyzing him. Suddenly one of them took of after him from behind, only to have Naruto spin around and cut though it with one of his shuriken. This was followed by another leaping into the air behind him that also met its end as Naruto raised his free arm behind him, carving through it. One by one the shadow creature charged at Naruto, only to meat their demise on one of his shuriken. It was then that two of the creatures decided to attack together, jumping into the air attempting to impale Naruto with their claws. Seeing this Naruto jumped to the side before slashing through the first one with his left shuriken and bringing down his right one cleaving off the seconds head. The creatures then seamed to attack Naruto on mass as he was constantly jumping back and forth slicing through them as he went. After a few seconds of this he looked up to see a group of the creatures had jumped into the air above him, read to strike. Seeing this he back flipped out of the way as the creatures landed on the ground. He then jumped up into the air as the creatures followed after him.

Watching from the sidelines Kichi spoke up "Okay… at this rate I don't think even Aniki will be able to fend them all off."

"Is there anyway around this?" Tomoyo asked without looking away from her camera.

Kero brought his hand up into a thinking manner before saying "The student's shadows would disappear if there was a light shinning on them. After that, it's just the main body of the SHADOW… so we'd be done if we bind that with magic… But it's night right now."

Tomoyo turned away from her camera hearing this and smiled at Kero "Leave things like that to me."

After a few seconds Kichi looked back over towards Naruto yelling out "Aniki, we've got an idea. Just keep 'em busy!"

As Naruto jumped up into the air with the shadow creatures following him, he spun around carving through them, while hearing Kichi yell out to him. As more of the creatures jumped up after him Naruto continued to slash through them "What does it look like I'm doing!" Naruto yelled out before spinning around in midair carving through another three around him and finishing up by throwing one of the shuriken up into the air. The shuriken flew through the air carving through four of the creatures that had just appeared above Naruto before it turned around, like a boomerang, returning to Naruto before he managed to catch it while flipping in midair and landing back on the ground. Looking out at the area in front of him it appeared that the army of shadow creatures hadn't decreased in the slightest. Seeing this Naruto let out a frustrated sigh "There's no end to these things!" Naruto's line of sight then trailed up to the school building before a small smirk appeared on his face and he whispered out to himself "That'll work…"

Sakura watched from her staff as Naruto charged forwards whispering to herself "Naruto-kun." Soon she watched him charging through the hoard of shadow creatures, heading towards the main school building, wile slashing through any of the creatures that got in his way '_Come on, Naruto-kun, you can do it.'_

Naruto continued to carve through the mass of creatures until he reached the school building, however instead of stopping Naruto continued running straight up the side of the building, still slicing through any shadow creature that appeared out of the windows that got in his way. Once he neared the top of the building Naruto pushed of the building before flipping in the air and launching his two Fuuma Shuriken through the air, carving through the few creatures that had attempted to jump up to him before they embedded themselves into the ground. A small smirk appeared on Naruto's face at this point before he once again brought his hands into the cross form of the Ohitsuji (Ram) seal and called out "Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Multiple puffs of smoke appeared before dying down, revealing over one hundred Kage Bunshins covering the sky. A large grin then appeared on Naruto's face "All right guys let 'em fly!" He called out as he and his Bunshins all pulled out a group of shuriken before flinging them down towards the group of shadow creatures and running through hand seals. A large group call of "KAGE SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!!!" was then heard as the hundreds of shuriken multiplied into thousands before slicing through all the shadow creatures, turning them all into dark clouds.

All the Bunshins of the shuriken then went up in puffs of smoke only revealing the ones the original Naruto had thrown. As the smoke died down Naruto and his Bunshins all landed on back on the ground before all of his Bunshins went up in a group cloud of smoke. A large grin appeared on Naruto's face, now that the shadow creatures had been eliminated. However his grin soon disappeared as the clouds of darkness started swirling around, blowing the smoke away. The swirling darkness then sunk back into the ground again before it all started converging together again. Naruto just watched at the shadows swirled, joining together in front of him before a large black clawed hand and arm bust out from the shadow and slammed down on the ground in front of Naruto causing the earth to shake and Naruto to fall down to the ground "N-Nani!?!?"

There seamed to be a strain on the hand, as if it was attempting to pull itself up. Naruto then watched as a large black head appeared out of the shadow that looked like it was formed from a mass of vines. The head was quickly followed by another arm as it continued to pull itself out of the shadow. Once it was completely revealed Naruto looked at the large humanoid creature that SHADOW had become. (AN/ Think Dark Side from Kingdom Hearts only without the large heart shaped hole.) Naruto just stared up at SHADOW with wide eyes "Oh, come on…!" Naruto called out disbelievingly as he stood up. SHADOW raised its arm into the air before bringing it back down. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes just widened further before he jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding SHADOWS strike. Naruto looked over at the dust cloud created by SHADOW's strike as SHADOW was now completely covered in the dust cloud. "H-Holly…" Before he could finish his sentence however SHADOW's fist came flying out of the dust cloud heading towards Naruto. "Damn!" Naruto called right before he was backhanded by SHADOW.

Sakura watched as SHADOW's fist slammed into Naruto, sending him bouncing head over heals along the ground. As he came to a stop by his two Fuuma Shuriken he just lay on the ground. Fearing the worst Sakura yelled out in a panic "NARUTO-KUN!!" Naruto slowly got back up to his feet, cradling his jaw slightly with a pained grunt. Seeing this Sakura let out a sigh of relief before calling out "Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

Naruto just nodded his head "Yeah… Just stay away from its fist!" Despite the situation Sakura let a small smile appear on her face. Shaking his head slightly in an attempt to clear in Naruto shot a glare at SHADOW before he held his hands out towards the two Fuuma Shuriken. The Fuuma Shuriken went up in to puffs of smoke before revealing the two original Naruto Bunshins. Balls of chakra then appeared in Naruto's outstretched hands before the two Bunshins started spinning the chakra around. Once the techniques were ready Naruto and his two Bunshins took off towards the giant form of SHADOW. Seeing Naruto rushing towards itself, SHADOW raised its left hand into the air before slamming it down onto the ground, barely missing Naruto, however his two Bunshins went up in puffs of smoke blocking Naruto and SHADOW's hand from view.

Naruto then came flying out of the smoke screen, heading up towards SHADOW, with a Rasengan in each hand. Seeing this SHADOW pulled its right fist back before throwing it out towards Naruto who raised the Rasengan in his left hand to meat SHADOW's fist. SHADOW's fist and Naruto's Rasengan seamed to push against each other before SHADOW's hand exploded in a swirl of darkness. Naruto continued up past SHADOW's arm aiming his second Rasengan at its chest "Eat this!" As Naruto thrust the Rasengan in his right hand towards SHADOW, a hole in SHADOW's chest opened up were Naruto's Rasengan, causing Naruto's eyes at widen as his arm passed right through the hole "Nani!?!?" Naruto called out as the hole in SHADOW's chest closed up around his arm "Hey, Let. Me. Go!"

Sakura watched as SHADOW seamed to loose its giant form and turn into more of a dome. However she wasn't really focusing on this as she watched Naruto being sucked inside the shadow dome. Seeing as he was fully absorbed into the mass of SHADOW she yelled out "NARUTO-KUN!"

However her expression soon changed from worried shock to confusion as the dome seamed be bulging in random places, similarly to the ways the water balloons had during Naruto's training for the Rasengan. The Shadow dome then seamed to explode as she heard Naruto give a yell of "RASENGAN!!" Pants of a shapeless shadow mass were swirling around Naruto along with wisps of red chakra. Naruto's eyes had changed from their usual blue to slitted blood red. His right arm was stretched outwards and the rest of SHADOW seamed to be swirling around Naruto's hand and funnelling upwards into the sky, like some sort of tornado of darkness. A glowing blue light could be seen from Naruto's Rasengan before it shot off from his hand and half way up the funnel before exploding outwards, destroying the shadow funnel.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, the Kyuubi's demonic chakra still swirling around him, as he watched the formless mass of SHADOW reform back into the same giant shadow creature. Seeing this, a dark smirk appeared on Naruto's face "So we're gonna do this again, are we? Huh, works for me." Naruto then charged towards SHADOW as Sakura watched with a concerned look on her face, seeing the Kyuubi's demonic chakra around him. Seeing the incoming SHADOW pulled his right fist back ready to slam it into Naruto. Seeing this Naruto let out a chuckle as he pulled back his own fist before both he and SHADOW threw their fist at each other. As Naruto's fist connected SHADOW's much larger one large sparks of blue electricity started flying of them. Despite the size difference the two seamed to be evenly matched until there was a large explosion forcing SHADOW to fall back onto its back and Naruto to skid back across the ground.

As SHADOW pulled itself back up to its feet it just stared at the smoking stump that was its hand. Naruto on the other hand dropped down to one knee as the Kyuubi's chakra seamed to disperse and his eyes turned back to their usual blue. Letting out a few tiered deep breaths Naruto looked over at SHADOW as it examined its stump of a hand before looking back down at his own hand that was currently busted up and leaving a small pool of blood on the floor. Seeing this Naruto just shook his head before looking back ahead "What… just happened?"

Before anything else could be done all the light around the school suddenly turned on causing SHADOW to disappear and fro a human sized from that seamed to be covered in a cloak to suddenly appear in its place. Seeing this Naruto let out a slight chuckle "So that was their plan… nice." SHADOW seamed to turn its attention towards Naruto, sending what looked like a glare at him before firing a tendril of shadows out of the sleeve of its cloak. Seeing this Naruto rolled to the side ignoring the pain in his hand. Bringing his hands up in an attempt to form a hand seal Naruto winced in pain '_Damn I won't be able to form any hand seal at this rate!'_

Once the lights came on Tomoyo, Kichi and Kero appeared by the window and called out towards Sakura while waving their hands. Seeing this Sakura flew over to them "The giant shadow creature disappeared."

Kero just nodded at this "Everything but the main body disappears when you shin light on it."

"It's impossible to make the sun rise, but even I can turn on the lights!" Tomoyo added.

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said, thanking her.

It was at this point that Kichi spoke up "Hey, where's Aniki?"

Hearing this Sakura's eyes widened "Ah, Naruto-kun!"

"He's over there!" Kero called pointing down to the ground "He's fighting the main body!"

The group then looked over down to see Naruto dodge another assault from SHADOW. Naruto pulled out a few smoke bombs out from pouch before throwing them at SHADOW. A few seconds later SHADOW emerged from the smoke screen and started to look around for Naruto only to find him missing. It was then that Naruto called out "Gotcha!" as he jumped out of the smock from behind SHADOW and latched on to it in a full nelson, wincing from the pain in his hand again. He then looked up at Sakura, as SHADOW started thrashing around trying to shake him off "Sakura-chan, quick!"

Sakura just nodded at this "All right!" She then took off towards Naruto and SHADOW "Hold on, Naruto-kun!" As Sakura got within range she pulled out the WINDY card again and threw it in front of herself again before hitting it with her staff again while calling out her chant "Wind, become a binding chain! WINDY!" WINDY then flew out of the card and flew straight at SHADOW. At the last second Naruto jumped off the back of SHADOW, landing back on the ground, while WINDY wrapped itself around SHADOW. Sakura then raised her staff into the air "Return to the guise that you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!" She then slammed her staff down as the glowing blue form of a card appeared again before SHADOW was sucked inside. Once it was sucked inside it turned into the SHADOW card before dropping onto the ground.

Seeing this Kero called out "They did it! Nothing less from Cardcaptor Sakura!"

Tomoyo nodded her head at this "And not forgetting the ancient ninja!"

Hearing this Naruto lifted his head off the ground from where he was lying "I'm not ancient!" Naruto then proceeded to get back up to his feet while rubbing his wrist "Well, I'm glad that's over."

Hearing this Sakura turned her attention towards Naruto, with a large smile on her face until she noticed the condition his hand was in and ran up to him with a now worried expression "Naruto-kun! Your hand, are you okay!"

Naruto just blinked a few times while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand "What, this…" he indicated to his right hand "it's nothing, Sakura-chan, don't worry about."

Sakura just looked down at his hand "But this looks really bad. Come on, we're getting you home then we're bandaging that up." She finished as Kero and the others appeared causing Naruto to let out a sigh.

* * *

The next morning Naruto and Sakura were walking through the halls, looking for Tomoyo. Sakura cast a quick look at his bandaged hand. Seeing this Naruto just let out a sigh "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. I just have to be more carful about using Kyuubi's chakra around the Clow Cards." On the way back to Sakura's Kero had explained that the explosion was caused from the energies of the Kyuubi and the Clow Cards clashing against each other, as their energies were like polar opposites of each other.

Sakura let out a sigh hearing this while looking down at the ground "I know, but I should of…"

She didn't get to finish as Naruto cut in with a reassuring smile "Hey come on, it's not like we knew about it or anything. Its nobodies fault. Anyway, better to find out now then later, right?"

Sakura just looked up at him and returned the smile "Right!" It was at that point that Sakura noticed Chiharu and called out to her "Oh, Chiharu-chan, did you see, Tomoyo-chan?"

Chiharu nodded while pointing down the hall "I saw her go into the A/V room."

Naruto and Sakura gave her their thanks before continuing down the hall to the A/V room. Sliding the door open Sakura held a small pink bag out while calling "Tomoyo-chan… Thanks for everything last night. I brought this as a thank-you…"

Her expression then changed to one of shock. Seeing this Naruto walked up to her "What's up, Sakura-chan…?" However Naruto took a similar expression as he saw what was playing on the screen. There was Sakura flying on her staff before cutting to an image of Naruto jumping into the air slashing through the smaller shadow creatures.

Tomoyo just sat at the desk watching the feedback "I'm glad that this film came out so well…"

Sakura and Naruto both sweat dropped at this before walking up to Tomoyo before Sakura spoke up "You were even filming that?"

"Of cause." Tomoyo called back, never turning away from the screen "I cannot miss even one second of your bravery, Sakura-chan, Naruto!" At this point she stood up out of her seat and faced the two of them "From now on, please call me any time you're going to go capture cards!" Sakura seamed slightly taken back by this, however Tomoyo just continued "We must record the wonderful job of the Cardcaptor and the ancient ninja on film!"

"T-Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said with a sweat drop.

Tomoyo turned around slightly at this point before continuing "And furthermore! Leave it to me for all of the costumes! Next time I'll add more frills, and even a ribbon…!"

Sakura seamed taken back by this "I-I don't know, what do you think, Naruto-kun…?" Sakura started to ask but cut herself off with a sweat drop at the sight of Naruto.

Naruto had his head bowed down while muttering sadly to himself "I'm not ancient…"

* * *

Okay, there we go; the next chapter of "Naruto of the Clow" is up and ready to go.

AN/ Okay just to say I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts.

Next time "Ch03 A Near Watery Demise" so till then see ya, and don't forget to review.


End file.
